The Saiyan and the Elvish Prince part 3
by Laurenke1
Summary: AU warning. Joyce is a saiyan. She travels with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas to Gondor.She and Legolas have fallen in love. This is the conitnues of part 1 and 2. Don´t read if you don´t like it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: This is the final part in my lord of the rings story so far. But I am thinking about making a story after the lords of the rings. If you like me and have ideas but it in your review or email me. Let´s begin with the story.  
  
Now hoofbeats sounded again, towards the place where the traitor lived. The remainders of the Fellowship, and those who rode with them were headed towards Isengard, still bleeding in wounds that hurt when the horses´ canters became rough. The one who was responsible for this would pay.  
  
Joyce rode next to the (current) white wizard. His brushy eyebrows were visible under his hood, quirking in thought and furrowing in anger. He was plainly having some sort of mental discussion. Joyce debated as to whether or not to disturb him... finally, quiestions got the better of her.  
  
"Gandalf..." She asked. "What are we going to do with Saruman when we get to Isengard?"  
  
Gandalf stared out at the plains fir ten seconds before answering, then looked at her. "The truth, girl... is that I do not yet know. We shall speak with him. That is the best answer I can give you."  
  
She nodded. Riding on the reverie of her own thoughts, time passed quickly.  
  
They stopped a couple of hours later. Joyce supplied her horse with water and was going in seach of food for herself, when suddely a gruff voice shouted to her. "Over here, lassie!"  
  
Gimli patted the log besides him, winking. She joined him after peering around the campsite for a minute, telling herself she wasn´t looking for Legolas, she was just admiring the scenery. She was interrupted when the dwarf shoved meat and bread at her. The meat was dry, and Joyce wasn´t quite certain where the bread had been, but she was hungry, and soon it was gone. Gimli lit his pipe, and they sat in silence for a bit, Joyce wrestling internally.  
  
She finally gave in. "Do you know where Legolas is?"  
  
"No, but... don´t worry, lass, I am certain he will return shortly." Joyce was about to reply when Gimli cut her off, head jerking at her rapidly as if he had just tought of something.  
  
"So it´s true, then?" He said raptly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That, when yer race is going to run away with someone, that they can sense exactly where they are, in order to avoid confusion during the elopement? Pity, that. Would be right usefull."  
  
"Gimli? I am not running away with him!"  
  
"Oh, to be sure, girl!" Joyce´s mouth opened and closed while Gimli ticked off things on his fingers. "First of all, he follows you night and day. Now, among dawrves, one of our customs is that right before a pairing, the male 'hunts' the female to declare his intentions. If he wasn´t stalking, I don´t know what he was doing, but Arod´s nose was almost in your gray horse there´s tail as we rode. Which was fine, until that horse decided to, ehm, fertilize the fields a bit. But I desfress. Second....."  
  
"Gimli! Stop! He is not....."  
  
The dwarf continued, undeterred. "Second, there´s the way you look at him. Like he´s a fine cut of steak you can´t wait to devour. Speaking of which...." Gimli dug in his bag and tore out the rest of the dried meat, chomping on it as he spoke, the swallowing. ".... Speaking of whick, this morning, he called yeh something in Elvish that I didn´t quite catch the gist of, but the other Elves looked pretty damn shocked. That sounds like a running-away-plot to me, miss!"  
  
Joyce sniffed. "For your information, that was 'Meleth-Nin', Gimli. It is a term of endearment. Not a plan to gallop off silently in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Right." Gimli took a drag on his pipe. The matter seemed to be closed. Until... "Well. If you´re not running away, what does it mean, then?"  
  
She signed and rubbed her eyes. "It- it´s private."  
  
"Oh, come. Now!"  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes. "If I tell you, will you leave it be?"  
  
"Hmm... perhaps."  
  
"All right, fine! It means, 'My love'. Happy?"  
  
Gimli stroked his beard. "Well. That´s right sweet."  
  
Joyce was about to walk off before Gimli could ask any more questions when in the distance a tall figure approached. She squinted. Yes, that was the stilhouette of a bow slung across its shoulder! Her heart lightened.  
  
"Hello" She said calmly. "Where have you been?"  
  
Legolas sat down next to her, wincing slightly. "Getting Aragorn to check my cracked rib. That man may have the hands of a healer, but they certainly poke your bruises hard enough...."  
  
"Hello, lad! We saved you some food." Gimli held out the remainder of his meat.  
  
Legolas´s nose twiched slightly. "I.... I think I´ll just have some of this bread." He pulled the loaf out from under the log they sat on. Joyce´s stomach lurched.  
  
"So." Gimli said, munching the last of it and dusting off his hands. "I heard about your endearment from your lady friend, eh?"  
  
Legolas whipped his head over to Joyce so fast that his braid struck him in the chin. Joyce raised her eyebrows and scowled at the dwarf. "Gimli!"  
  
"But you must know, then, that there´s a sticky rule you have to follow if you are not after all running off."  
  
"Don´t tell us, then. We can plead ignorance." Joyce said balefully.  
  
"'Tis too late! Here it is... there shall be no, ehm, intimacy until the war is over. We would not want a child delivered in the heat of battle, after all, lass, now would we."  
  
Joyce giggled hysterically, while Legolas leaned over and poked the dwarf. "Gimli. You may be my dear friend, but this is none of your buisness... so unlesh you would like to be blowing smoke out of another hole than your mouth, please desist. Understood?"  
  
Gimli made a smoke ring and grinned, twirling his beard.  
  
Soon they were joined by Gandalf and Aragorn. After a couple of hours Gimli and Aragorn went to bed and Gandalf left to join Theoden and Eomer at another fire. Joyce was silent and deep in tought. "Joyce, something you want to talk about?" Legolas asked her. Joyce looked up before saying. "Just wondering some things." "Like what?" Legolas asked her. Taking a deep breath Joyce said. "I heard in Rivendell from a friend of mine that Elves can bed people but that they only join once. I was wondering what joining is."  
  
Legolas smiled at that before standing up and taking her hand. Pulling her up, he said. "This is not the place to speak about that. Let us go for a walk, I will tell you then." Joyce nodded.  
  
They left the camp and made for a small stream. Sitting down on a rock, Legolas gestured for her to also sit down. He then began to tell. "What you heard is true. Elves can bed with everybody they want. Without giving their heart that is. It is just like normal love-making. Except it is only for desire and lust. I would never sleep with anybody if I did not love her. A joining is different. Elves believe in soul mates. We can love more then once in our life but everybody meets somebody in their life that they know is the one for them. They know that is their soul mate. When they make love to that person, they give up their soul and heart to that somebody. If that is returned then their souls are binded. It is like a marriege but it is emotional and not trough the law. Their bond can not be broken. Elves can desided when to join and they will show every feeling they have for that person. When that person were to die, the Elf would have to be very strong not to die of grief to. That is what a joining is."  
  
Joyce looked at him. "Did you ever joined with someone, Legolas?" She asked after a long silence. "No. I did not." The Elf asnwered honest. "Have you ever found somebody who you love so much that you wanted to join with that person?" She asked then. The Elf looked at her before answering. "Yes, twice. The first time was with Ireth. But she broke my heart, and after that I thanked the Valar that I did not do it. The second time has only been recently." Joyce looked at him with a unreadable expression on her face. "But I don´t know if she is ready for it yet. She is very special and I don´t want to push her away when we only got together recently. She gave me her heart barely two days ago. I can wait because I love her with every viber of my being." Legolas continued while holding Joyce her gaze.  
  
"You are talking about me, arn´t you?" She asked. Legolas nodded before saying. "Yes. If I were to bed you, I would join with you. But I don´t want to push you away by presuring you with something you may not want. I love you to much for that." He told her. Joyce smiled and said. "I love you to. But if I would join with you, I will have you promise me one thing." "What would that be?" Legolas asked. "That you will not die, if I don´t survive this war." Joyce said while looking him in the eyes. The Elf nodded and said. "I promise my love. I do." Joyce smiled before kissing him softly on the lips and walked back to camp.  
  
Legolas smiled in the dark and silently thanked the Valar for sending her to him. He then walked after her back to camp.  
  
How do you like it? Please review. 


	2. isengard

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I decide to continue with a new story after this one. I need ideas one them. Let´s begin  
  
This day they were riding trough the forest of Fangorn towards Isengard. Joyce was riding behind Gandalf. She could hear Gimli glancing around nervously. He was not at ease in this forest and she could not blame him. Stroking Bredo, she calmed the horse a bit.  
  
After a couple of hours, they were coming out of the woods. On the wall there were sitting Merry and Pippin. They were eating and smoking pipe weed. When they saw Gandalf and the others coming out the woods, Pippin stood up and said. "Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard." Aragorn and Joyce both smile.  
  
"You, young rascals! A merry hunt you have lead us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking." Gimli said pretending to be mad. "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin replies. "To bad that you did not fight this battle but then Ents did." Joyce answered back with a smile.  
  
"The salted pork is particulary good." Pippin continues pretending he did not heard Joyce. "Salted pork?" Gimli asked while forgetting everything else besides the food. "We are under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard. If the Lord of Rohan would like to speak with him just ride north. Food has been prepared fro them there." Pippin told Gandalf. Gandalf nodded before riding of with Theoden and the other men north. Aragorn, Joyce, Gimli and Legolas stayed behind with the Hobbits.  
  
Joyce got of Bredo and let him go, so he could find some grass. She walked over the Hobbits. "I am glad to see that you are still alive." She said to them. Pippin and Merry jumped off the wall and hugged the girl. While letting go of her, Merry said. "Would you all like some food?" Everybody nodded before they followed the Hobbits to a grassie and dry area.  
  
After they has eaten, Joyce lied back in the grass. She used her cloak as a pillow. The Hobbits had explained what happened after they were captured. "Legolas, come with me. I need to check your wounds." Aragorn said while standing up. The Elf nodded before following Aragorn inside a storehouse.  
  
"Did Legolas got wounded?" Merry asked concern written on his face. "He broke two ribs. But he is on the ment now. In a couple of day he will be fine. Don´t worry about it." Joyce assured the Hobbit. "And then you and the Elf can finaly....., right Lassie" Gimli said grinning. "Gimli, I warned you before. Don´t make me do something you will regret." Joyce said back.  
  
"What will Joyce and Legolas do? What happened?" Pippin asked courius. Gimli was about to answer when Joyce shot him a glance that made him shut up right away. "A lot has happened. But mostly happy things." Joyce said. "What i Gimli talking about, Joyce? Please tell us." Merry begged. "I don´t know if it is okay with Legolas." Joyce answered back.  
  
"What is okay with me?" Legolas asked while walking back towards them. "Gimli said that you and Joyce could do something when you got better, but Joyce does not want to tell us without you saying that it is okay." Merry explained. Joyce shrugged in the background. Then it hit Legolas. He knew what the hobbits were talking about. "So Joyce, should we tell them or show them?" He asked pretending to be inocent.  
  
The Hobbits looked at each other confused. Gimli looked a bit shocked. He never exprected this. Aragorn grinned in the mean time. "I don´t know Legolas. Maybe we should ask the Hobbits what they want." She then proposed. The Hobbits looked at each other again before saying. "Show us."  
  
Joyce stood up. She then looked at Aragorn, who nodded at her. Walking to Legolas, who was grinning at her. He then took her hand in his and smiling for a second, he then kissed her on the mouth. Joyce kissed him back. They broke up after a couple of second. Looking at the hobbits, Joyce smiled. The Hobbits were looking at them with their mouths open. "Are you happy now?" Legolas asked them.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Merry closed his mouth and smiled. "Are you two in love?" He then asked. "We were. We are beyong that now." Joyce said. Pippin had also closed his mouth. Then the two Hobbits looked at each other before they smiled and ran over to Joyce and Legolas.  
  
Joyce and Legolas were both hugged and soon Legolas was on the ground with two hobbits sitting on top of him, asking him how he did it. Pulling both Hobbits of Legolas, Joyce answered. "He was lucky." The hobbits smiled and then brought out some more food, saying that this was worth a toast. Legolas smiled at Joyce and pulled her against him. "I told you they would be okay with it, A´mealamin (my beloved)" Legolas said. Joyce nodded.  
  
After that they made for Orthanc. They met Gandalf and Theoden there. There was also a big ent. "This is Treebears. Treebeard these are Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and Joyce, the protector of the planet." Gandalf introduded them.  
  
Treebeard spoke with all of them before he came to Joyce. "Well, so this is the protector. Do you like nature, child?" He asked her. "Yes of course I do."Joyce answered. Treebeard smiled and patted her on the head with his hand. Bredo winnied underneath her because of the sudden presure on his back.  
  
"Saruman must stay under your guard, Treebeard. He has no power anymore." Gandalf said to the ent. Treebeard nodded. "Pippin" Aragorn shouted. "Peregrin Took. I will take that, my Lad!" Gandalf said to Pippin who was holding a big ball. "Quickly now!" Gandalf said while taking the ball and hid it under his robes.  
  
After the Hobbits said goodbye to Treebeard, the rode off again. They were on the way to Edoras.  
  
Hope you like it. Please read my note. I have some news for all the people who like my story. Please review. 


	3. the feast

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. Come up with ideas people and email me about it.  
  
After they had returned to Edoras, there was decided that in the evening a feast would be held. Joyce helped Eowyn with putting the tables in the right posion. After that they both went into the kitchen to help carry out the food and put in on the tables. Merry and Pippin stayed in the area of the food. When Joyce saw this, she wispered to Gandalf something.  
  
The next time the Hobbits tried to steal anything, they were trown back by an inviseble force. "That teach you to stay of the food." Joyce said to them while trying her best not to laugh.  
  
After they were done, Aragorn asked Joyce if she could come with him. She nodded and followed him to his room. "What did you want to show me?" She asked him. He handed her something that was wrapped and said. "Arwen gave me this to give you on a feast. I guess this is as close as it gets" Opening it, Joyce found a black tunic in it. Hugging Aragorn, she said. "Thank you very much." The man smiled.  
  
A couple of hours later Joyce has bathed and changed into a different pants and her new tunic. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered what Legolas would think of it. She had not seen him all day, except on his horse when they rode in. Putting on her boots, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." She shouted.  
  
Eowyn came walking in. "The feast is about to start. Shall we go?" The Lady asked. Joyce nodded and together they walked out the room and into the hall where the feast was held.  
  
"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden said while holding out a goblet. Everybody drinks to that and the feast begins.  
  
Joyce walks trough the people in search of Legolas, or anybody who know where he is. Then an arm wrapped around her waist. She was about to slap it off, when she noticed it was Gimli. "There you are Lassie. Here taste this." The Dwarf said before he handed her a cup. Eying the liquid of the cup suspicius, she then drank one sip.  
  
"How do you like it?" Gimli asked with a smile on his face. "It is okay, Gimli. But why don´t you drink up the rest." She said while handing the cup back to him. Joyce was no stranger to drinks but she prefered water instead of beer. And she had had enough beer for one evening. "Okay, Lass. But you don´t know what you missing." Gimli answered while downing the drink. "I am sure he will think otherwise in the morning if he keeps this up." Joyce tought to herself.  
  
Joyce left Gimli to himself, with about 6 empty cups of beer next to him, and went again in search of Legolas. She then came across Merry and Pippin who were singing a song on the table. "Oh you can seach far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry, but you will never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our hometown! You can keep your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true, come from the Green Dragon!" Smiling she clapped her hands together when they were done.  
  
"Who are you looking for, my dear child?" Gandalf asked her. Joyce smiled before saying. "Legolas. I have not seen him all day and I wanted to spend some time with him." "I saw him go outside a couple of minutes ago." Gandalf answered. Joyce nodded before she ran after him.  
  
Walking outside she saw that Gandalf was right, Legolas was standing with his hood over his head looking at the stars. He was watching so intence that he did not notice two hands covering his eyes and a voice asking. "Who am I?"  
  
The Elf smiled before he answered. "I think that this is the beautifull girl I have been looking for all day." After that he turned around, so he was facing Joyce. "Well. I think I will leave then. Cause this girl you speak off is not me." And with that Joyce left.  
  
Running after her, Legolas stopped her by picking her up and carrying her back. When he looked at her, he found the saiyan smiling at him. "What are you smiling at, Warrior?" He asked. "You" She asnwered. "I will teach you to smile that way at a prince." Legolas asnwered back, and with that he kissed her. Joyce kissed him back before she broke off.  
  
"We are spending a room together again." She said while smiling. "I know." Legolas answered back. "Joyce." It sounded from the entrance to the hall of Theoden. Turning around she saw Pippin standing there. "Go with them. I will see you later tonight." Legolas said while nudging her forward.  
  
Sorry it is a bit short. But I am running out on ideas. I don´t know if I will update as much as the last couple of week because my finals start tomorrow. I will try but I can´t promise anything. Please review with ideas. 


	4. joining

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R tolkien.  
  
Note: Sorry that the last chapter was a bit short. But I am in my finals, but this chapter will be longer. And there will be some action. Myri78 I would love to hear your ideas. I will be waiting for your email. There is sex in this story, don´t like it then skip ahead. Let´s begin  
  
After the feast was done, Joyce walked outside to get some fresh air. Gandalf, Gimli and the Hobbits all went to bed a couple of hours ago. It has not even past midnight yet. She saw Legolas and Aragorn talking to each other. She then walks back inside, just as a scream is heard from inside the room where the Hobbits and Gandalf sleep.  
  
Running inside after Legolas and Aragorn, she sees Aragorn strugeling to hold onto the ball. Legolas suports him from behind and to keep him from falling. The palantir rolls onto the floor and Gandalf trows a cloth over it.  
  
Joyce runs towards Pippin and slowly puts his head in her lap. Gandalf rushes over and while wispering a few words, he holds his hand over the Hobbits forehead. Pippin wakes up and wispered to Gandalf. "Forgive me!".  
  
"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf demends. "A tree....There was a white tree... in a courtyard of stone....it was dead. The city was burning." The Hobbit anwered. "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asks again.  
  
"I saw... I saw HIM. I could hear HIS voice in my head." Pippin answered looking scared. "And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf demends again. "He asked me my name. I did not answer. He hurt me." Pippin answered. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked. Pippin shook his head. Gandalf held Pippin´s gaze for a few minutes before he smiled a bit and petted the Hobbit on his cheek. He then looked at Joyce and nodded at her,  
  
Picking up Pippin, she put him back in his bed, while Gandalf went to see about Aragorn. "It will be okay Pippin. Get some sleep if you can. Merry will stay with you." Joyce said before kissing him on his forehead. "Sleep and dream nice." She said then and walked off.  
  
She walked into the main hall where Legolas sat with Aragorn. The man looked 10 years older. "You two can go to bed. We will wake you if something is wrong." Gandalf said to Legolas and Joyce. Legolas looked at Aragorn, the Man nodded and said. "Gandalf will stay with me. I will be fine, thanks my friend." He smiled but faintly.  
  
Joyce took Legolas by the hand and let him towards the room they shared. Joyce locked the room door and turned around to see Legolas sitting on the bed. The Elf looked lost and very troubled. She sat down in front of him. "I realised to late what was going on. I don´t know what is wrong with me." He wispered.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him close. Legolas rested his head on her shoulder. "This is not your fault. And I am not saying that it is Pippin´s fault eighter." She pulled away and said. "Why don´t we forget about it for now." Legolas interupted her by saying. "How can I forget?" Joyce silenced him with long and sweet kiss. It took a little while before Legolas answered it by letting his tongue slip into her mouth. When they broke apart, Joyce saw the desire and the hunger for her in his eyes.  
  
He looked disapointed that she broke apart. Smiling Joyce asked him. "There is a bath here, and it is pretty big. Will you join me?" Legolas nodded before standing up.  
  
Walking into the badroom, Legolas looked around. Joyce was right. It was a pretty big bathroom. Big enough for two people. Legolas shedded his tunic and his leggings before jumping into the pool.  
  
He heard a splash and found Joyce swimming a couple of meters from him. Pulling her against his chest, he then retrieved the soap and started to wash her hair. When he was done, he splashed a bucket (that happened to stand there) of water over her.  
  
Joyce ducked underneath the water and tripped him over, so that he landed face down in the water. Legolas came up right infront of her, and he saw that Joyce was grinning widely.  
  
Their eyes locked and Joyce saw the love for her shining in his eyes. Legolas let his eyes go over her from head to toe and back. Catching her eye again, Joyce saw also desire in his eyes. Leaning in the Elf crushes her lips with his. He then pressed her against him once more, and kissed her again. Kissing him back, Joyce could not help but enjoy it.  
  
Legolas his hand was gently massagin her breast. Moaning softly, Joyce broke the kiss apart and moved so she could kiss his ear. Licking the pointy tip, Legolas was quickly getting aroused.  
  
Scooping her up in his arms, he moved out of the water, and into the bedchamber. Lying her down in the bed, he then stood there for a moment, uncertain of what to do. "You are beautifull" Legolas tough, while looking over her body.  
  
Joyce reached up and took his arm, pulling him on top of her. Kissing him with a passion Legolas was not used of her, she caught the Elf by suprise. Joyce her hands moved onto his his tights.  
  
Legolas let his hand explore her lower regions. Joyce her eyes shot open again when he found her most sensitive spot. Arching her back in respons to the pleasure that shot trough her, she found Legolas his lips again.  
  
Her tongue played with his, while her hand moved onto his manhood (don´t know any other name). Legolas growled softly in his troat, while he moved his finger into her. After a little while of kissing and playing with each other, Legolas rolled of next to her.  
  
Joyce looked at him with disapointment in her eyes. Running a hand over her cheek, the Elf said. "Are you sure that this is what you want, Meleth? There is now way back once it is done, you will be bind to me for all eternity and I will be to you. I don´t want to take your inocence without you being perfectly okay with it." Joyce nodded. "Are you sure you are ready?" Legolas asked one more time. "Please Legolas, I need you!" Joyce answered him. The Elf grinned and positioned himself on top of her.  
  
Slowly entering her, he never once broke eyecontact. "This is going to hurt a little bit." Legolas softly told her. Joyce could feel him pushing deeper into her. She felt pain soon after that. Legolas saw it in her eyes, and softly kisses her. Answering the kiss, Joyce willed herself to think of something else besides the pain she was feeling. Soon the pain stopped and all was left was pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
He could feel Joyce began to relax. He began to trust deeper into her, until he was felt he could go now further. Joyce her hands were tangled in his hair, and their kiss began to become wilder. His movements began to increase in intensity and swiftness.  
  
Legolas could feel his release was near at hand. "Please, Legolas" She moaned in his ear. Kissing him, Joyce met his rythem with her own. Breaking the kiss apart due lack of oxygen, Legolas looked at Joyce and saw that she was enjoying this.  
  
Arching her back, she could feel the feeling of her orgasme coming closer. She could feel Legolas tencing and then while calling his name, she followed Legolas his peak immeditly after that. Joyce her body was twiching with the incedible force of it´s climax.  
  
The archer collapsed on top of her. He burried his face into her neck and after a couple of second, he rolled off of her. Then something happened that Legolas never tought possible. He was beginning to cry, something he had not done since he was a little Elfling.  
  
He felt two arms wrap themselves around him. Joyce pulled Legolas close, and let him cry in her shoulder. Burrying his face in her hair, the Elf continued to cry. He had seen horrific thing in his life, and that did not scare him, yet making love to somebody he loved so dearly, made him cry like a little child.  
  
When he pulled apart and looked at Joyce, he saw that she was smiling trough her tears. He smiled back and kissed her softly.  
  
After a little while, Legolas lay in Joyce her embrace. "How are you feeling?" Legolas asked her. It was quite and Legolas moved out of her embrace. Looking at her, he saw that she was thinking. "I feel differnt. Complete, as if I have found something I have been looking for." Joyce answered.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, Legolas said. "Our souls are joined. We are one now, Meleth. You belong to me, for all eternity. But one thing that has me wondered Joyce. We did not use protection. You could be pregnant right now." Joyce smiled while shaking her head. "No, Galadriel gave me something to stop me from concieving and I took one drop of it. I tought I might needed it." Legolas smiled to and then said. "Shall we get some sleep?" Joyce nodded before dozing off into a light sleep. Legolas smiled and followed her into the dreams they shared.  
  
Hope you like it. Please review. I hope it is long enough. I am gonna study again. Finals I hate it. But the first went well. I have to see when I update next. Well hope you like it. 


	5. talking in the night

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. My finals are going great so far (I hope) If you have any more ideas just send them to me and I will see if I can make them work. Hope you like this chapter. Have fun.  
  
A knock on the door is what woke Joyce up. Looking around, she saw that it was only around 2 in the night. Legolas was sleeping next to her. His eyes were closed, which ment that he was very deep in sleep. Placing the blankets on top of him, she then fast went in search of some clothes, while she cried to who ever was standing in front of them door. "I will there in a minute." Picking up her pants and a tunic of Legolas, she walked to open to door.  
  
Aragorn was standing in front of it. The man looked lost. Stepping out of the room, she asked him softly. "What is wrong, Aragorn?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to anybody, and since Gandalf is asleep, I tought maybe you would be awake. I am sorry. I should not have disturbed you." And Aragorn turned to leave.  
  
Joyce stopped him by putting her arm on his. "Give me a second to leave a note for Legolas in case he wakes up. I will walk with you outside then, so we can talk." Aragorn nodded.  
  
After Joyce has put a note for Legolas and put on her boots, she walked with Aragorn to the tarece. "What is it you want to talk about?" Joyce asked him. Sitting down and signing Aragorn said. "When I held the Palantir to take it from Pippin this evening, I could hear Sauron in my mind. He told me told me that I could never have what I truly wanted. Ad that She is leaving for Valinor. I don´t think I can do this. I can´t be a good king. I will fail and Frodo will fall." He said while staring off into the distance  
  
Sitting down next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, Joyce answered. "Yes you can do this. You are not the only one who is scared. Being scared is good, but don´t let it controle you. I am too. Scared of everything. The battles and also the future and even my relationship with Legolas. But that is fear of what I don´t know. You have been working for this all your life. You will not fail, as long as you stay true to yourself and everything that you belief in. You will be one of the greatest kings Gondor ever known."  
  
Aragorn looked at her before saying. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I know you, and I belief in your. And it would be a black world without hope. You have manage to get this far, without giving up. Don´t start now. I am not sure about anything of late, but I am sure that if we hold true to each other, we will succeed. One way or another. I am the protector of this planet, and I lose hope every now and then. But when I think of my friend and loved ones, and all the good things in this world left to fight for. Then I believe again, and I have hope. I am not the only one who sees it this way." Joyce answered while looking at him. "Who else sees it that way then?" Aragorn asked one eyebrown raised.  
  
"Legolas and Gandalf. The Elves are leaving Middle-Earth. But some stay, Legolas stays, because they belief in the good things in this world. And then one who send Gandalf back must belief too, else he would not have send him back right. Do you belief me now, Aragorn? I have been your friend for years, and You were always honest with me. I will do the same with you. I would not be telling your this if I did not belief it right." Joyce asked him.  
  
Looking at her, Aragorn smiled. "You are right. Thank you, Little One. Now when we are being so honest with each other, tell me why are you wearing Legolas his tunic?" Joyce blushed before she said. "I could not find any other clothes, so soon. That is all."  
  
Aragorn pulled her in a hug and wispered. "I don´t belief a word of what you said last. But I am happy for you and Legolas. Now I am going to bed I think." He then said while stretching. "Sleep tight, Mellon (friend)" He kissed her lightly on the cheek as a thanks and then walked off towards his own room.  
  
Joyce watched him walk off and then also stood up and walked into the main hall and straight to her room. Closing the door behind her, she notice that Legolas was still asleep. The only difference was that he had turned on his back. Joyce could clearly see the bruises that still didn´t not heal complety on his side and lower abdomonon.  
  
Sitting on the bed, and gently touching the buises, Joyce noticed that they were healing very nice, seeing that it only been 5 days since the battle. Lowering her hand to his stomach mussles, Joyce was startled when Legolas put his hand over that of her. Removing her hand, Joyce looked at him. He was suporting on his elbows and the blankets were lowered to his hips. "You can leave your hand there, I don´t mind" Legolas said with a flirty smile on his lips. "I know you don´t mind. But you have to give me a very good reason to keep my hand there." Joyce answered while grinning wickedly.  
  
The next moment Legolas was on top of her, he also was grinning. "I will give you more then one." With that he kissed her deep. Answering the kiss, Joyce smiled in between. Legolas then rolled of of her again, and pulled her against his chest. "I love you forever and ever and ever" He then said. Joyce smiled before saying "I will love you too, my prince." Before she dozzed off again.  
  
How do you like it? Please review. 


	6. talking in the morning

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. And the ideas. I am editing some chapters. Thanks to Nithke. I love you girl, Keep up the good work. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce awoke the next morning early. Moving out of Legolas´s embrace, she took a quick bath and then changed into some other clothes. Legolas was still sleeping. She left his tunic on the bed for him to find and then while grabbing her sword, she tiptoeded out of the room.  
  
Walking into the main hall, she saw Gandalf sitting there. Sitting down next to the wizard, she greeted him. "Hello, Gandalf. How did you sleep?"  
  
Gandalf looked up before smiling. "Sorry, Joyce. I did not hear you come in. You walk very softly if you want to, did you know that? I slept fine before Pippin decided to snatch the Palantir, and after that I manage to get a couple of hours and you?"  
  
"I did not sleep that much, but that is okay. I am not tired, and it was worth it."  
  
"Why did you not sleep, then?"  
  
"Legolas and I, uhm, we talked all night. And then Aragorn wanted to talk to me and after that I fell asleep." Joyce was trying her best not to blush and laugh.  
  
"What did Legolas and you talked about, that was so interesting that it nearly took all night?" Gandalf said while eyeing the girl suspisuly. She looked different than before.  
  
"The war and the future. And other things." Joyce answered honest. Well as honest as she could with Gandalf.  
  
The both of them looked up when the heard a grown coming from the doorway. Gimli was standing there, holding his head.  
  
"I should not have had all those beers. My head is exploding." He said while sitting down.  
  
"Well, Master dwarf. That is called a hangover. I would if I where you, ask Aragorn to give you something for the headache. Now if you two would excuse me, I will see about our Hobbits." And with that Gandalf walked away.  
  
After Gandalf had left, Gimli turned to Joyce, with a big grin on his face.  
  
"So, lass. Tell me, how was it?"  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about, Gimli." Joyce answered him.  
  
"Oh, come on, now! Yes you do. You and Legolas, well how do you say that." He gestured for her to come closer. "You two slept together, didn´t you?"  
  
"Even if we did, I would not tell you, Gimli!" Joyce replied.  
  
Gimli lit his pipe before he said. "Time will tell. If the Elf comes walking in with a big smile on his face, then I shall know that you two, well you know. But that does mean you did not obey the rule. I said no itimacy. If you end up pregnant, lass, then.... well I don´t know what I will do yet, but as long as it is not in this war then it is okay with me."  
  
"Thanks, Gimli. For your concern." Joyce said while playing with her neckless.  
  
"What is that you got there?" Gimli asked while looking at the crystal.  
  
Joyce looked up before saying. "It is a neckless I got from my father and my mother, when I was a little girl. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah. Has it always been that collor blue?"  
  
"No, It changes sometimes. I don´t where my father found it, but it is a very strange crystal. But Gandalf always told me to keep it close to me, why I have no idea."  
  
Gimli shrudded before saying. "Well, then you better listen to Gandalf, right lass."  
  
"Good morning." A voice said.  
  
Looking up, Joyce saw Aragorn walking in. The man looked more like himself again. He smiled at her, while he sat down. "How did you sleep?" He asked them both.  
  
Gimli nodded and Joyce also nodded.  
  
"Joyce, could I have a word with you perhaps?" Aragorn asked while standing up and looking Joyce in the eyes. Joyce nodded before she followed Aragorn out and into his room.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he then turned around to face Joyce. "I wish to speak with you about your relationship with Legolas."  
  
"What do you want to know then?"  
  
"I don not wish to know anything. I just want to warn you. I know you two joined. Do not look so suprised. It is quite easy when one knows what to look for. I want to warn you about what other Elves or people will say. They might now accept that Legolas has joined in their eyes a mere mortal."  
  
"I will fight for him, Aragorn. You know better then anybody else, that the last couple of years have been hard. Not only on you but also on me. I just want some happyness in my life for a change. You fought for Arwen and you still are doing it. And when you will be king, you will marry her and make her your queen. I have never backed down from anything and I will not start now. I will fight for my relationship with Legolas." Joyce said getting angry.  
  
"I know you will. If you believe in your love and the bond you two now share, I am certain you will prevail. We can speak of this matter another time, Alright, my little one?  
  
Joyce nodded. Aragorn smiled at her and together the walked back into the main hall.  
  
Legolas his eyes lid up when he sees Joyce walking into the main hall. He has been looking for her, ever since he found here nowhere near when he woke up.  
  
Gandalf is telling Theoden and Eomer about what happened last night. Joyce smiles for a moment at Legolas before she walks of towards Merry and Pippin.  
  
Sitting down next to him, she sees Pippin swallowing and preparing himself in what he thinks is another lecture. "It is okay, Pippin. I am not mad at you. Alright you were wrong with taking the Palantir, but else we would not know about Sauron´s plan."  
  
"Joyce, what will Gandalf do with me?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I honestly don´t know, Pippin. But I think you might want to pay attention to what Gandalf is saying now." Joyce answered while looking in Gandalf´s direction.  
  
While Gandalf and the hobbits made for the stables, the rest moves to pack the stuff.  
  
Joyce was stopped by Aragorn. "Gandalf told me that I should travel a differnt road than them. Legolas and Gimli can choose for themselves which road they want to travel but I want you with me. Will you? " He asked.  
  
"Of couse I will. I promised didn´t I?" Joyce said.  
  
Aragorn nodded and let her go then.  
  
Legolas pressed her backpack in her hands. Joyce smiled and tried to say something to him but Gimli pushed them apart and said. "You broke the rule once, you will not do it again, if I can help it."  
  
Joyce srugged and walked outside to her horse.  
  
Patting Bredo on his nose, she then mounts him. Theoden then shouts and they are off again.  
  
Galoping with the rest, Joyce can not help but wonder what the future will hold.  
  
How did you like it. Please review. 


	7. taking on Gimli

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. If there are any more ideas just let me know. Let´s begin  
  
Joyce was getting frustraded. Gimli managed to keep her from saying 1 word to Legolas all day. The dwarf was convinced that they would get itimate as he called it, the moment they were together. Joyce smirked, Gimli tought she had given up, well he was in for a suprise.  
  
In the mean time Legolas and Gimli were having a conversation on Arod.  
  
"Gimli, tell me again, why you will not let me near Joyce?" Legolas asked for the 10th time.  
  
"Because, you two broke the rule about sleeping with each other. And now you will not come near each other, else Joyce will most likely end up pregnant."  
  
"No, she won´t Gimli. Galadriel gave her a potion that will stop her from getting pregant when she takes it. And besides we are not some animals that jump at each other at every change they get. Can´t you just trust us."  
  
"Well, maybe you can talk under dinner, but I will be watching. And what is she forgets to take that potion." Gimli continues, always wanting to have the last word.  
  
It took ever strenght of willpower that Legolas had not to push the dwarf of the horse.  
  
That evening when they made camp, Aragorn was suprised to see Joyce walking out of the camp with her sword in her hand and a determed expression on her face. He quickly walked after her.  
  
"Joyce, hold up! Where are you going?" He asked when he finaly caught up with her.  
  
"To shoot some rocks, and pretent that they are dwarfs. I am just mad at Gimli. I can´t even talk to Legolas without him pushing us apart. At first I tought he was just joking but now he very anoying."  
  
"Why would he try to keep you from Legolas, then?"  
  
"Because he made this stupid rule that we could not sleep together, now in his eyes we broke it. And that is why I can´t come near Legolas because he thinks that we will sleep together again."  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly. "So what were you planning on doing about it?" "I am not sure yet. I am thinking of trowing him off a clif, or just plainly shooting him. What do you think is best?" Joyce said while grinning softly with Aragorn.  
  
"I have an idea that might stop him. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
Joyce nodded. Grinning Aragorn begun to wisper it in her ear.  
  
Legolas was looking around the camp. He had manage to lose Gimli, and he was now looking for Joyce, but she was nowhere in sight. "Did you really tought you could get away from me, lad? We, dwarf are very good at keeping people apart." Gimli said while sitting down next to Legolas.  
  
"It was worth a try." Legolas snapped back.  
  
"Now, now, lad! No need to snap at me. If you did not bed her, I would not have to do this now." Gimli said while litting his pipe and smiling.  
  
"Well, it was defitly worth it!" Legolas answered very softly so that Gimli could not hear him.  
  
"Did you say something?" Gimli asked while looking up.  
  
"No nothing." Legolas answered.  
  
Aragorn came walking into the camp. Legolas smiled at him. The man smiled back before turning to Gimli and saying. "Gimli, do you remember in Lorien what you said to Joyce?"  
  
"No, what did I say to her, then?" Gimli asked back looking suprised.  
  
"That you could take her on. Well she wants to take you up on that. She wants to fight with you. Do you accept her challenge?" Aragorn said while winking at Legolas, who looked shocked. The Elf understood it and smiled.  
  
"Well, of couse. Did you warn her about my fighting skills?" The dwarf said while standing up and picking up his axe.  
  
Joyce grinned as she saw Aragorn with Gimli aproach. He was right, Gimli would take her on without a doubt. Little did he know that it was part of Aragorn´s plan.  
  
Taking a fightning stance, she said. "Ready for a fight Gimli. If I win you will leave me and Legolas alone regarding our relationship. If you win then you can continue this stupid actions, is that agreed?"  
  
"Yes it is lad. But only weapons." Gimli said while taking out his axe. "I will be the referee." Aragorn said while stepping in the middle. He nodded at both of them to begin.  
  
Gimli swung his axe at her, Joyce just stepped aside and blocked it with her sword. Gimli then put more force behind his axe, which caused Joyce to stumble and fall. Jumping up, she was away before Gimli could blink.  
  
"Hey, you are not allowed to use your powers, lassie! Well say something about it Aragorn." Gimli shouted angry at the man.  
  
Aragorn just shook his head. "You are wrong, Gimli. We never said that Joyce could not use her powers. You said weapons, well that is a weapon for her. You better keep your eyes on the field by the way."  
  
Gimli turned around to see Joyce standing behind him. The girl smirked and she kicked the dwarf backwards. Falling flat on his back, Gimli started to become irritated and frustraded. Jumping up again, he tried to hit her with his axe.  
  
Joyce kept moving away from it, so that Gimli was hitting nothing but air. "Will you stand still and fight?" The dwarf hollwered.  
  
Joyce stopped with moving around and turned around so she was facing him. "Isn´t it anoying when you want something but you can´t have. And you tried everything to get it and still somebody is or in the way or doesn´t want to listen."  
  
With that she disapeared again and Gimli cried out with rage. "Damn you lass. I will get you." He said while searching in vain for her.  
  
Until something hit him in the shoulder. Turning around, he had just enough time to duck. Joyce was hitting him with energy balls. She made sure that the would not hurt him but they were strong enough to annoy him to now end.  
  
Legolas looked at Joyce. He was wondering what she was doing. It was obvious that she was playing with Gimli, she could have ended the fight in no time at all.  
  
Gimli grinned. "You are to scared to show your true power, lass. If this is all you got then it is pafetic."  
  
"If you want to see my true power, all you had to do was ask." And with that Joyce croushed down and closed her eyes. Her face showed great concentration.  
  
Gimli smiled to himself, before running to her. He knew she would fall for it. Holding up his axe and readying himself to strike her, he moved towards her with all his speed.  
  
When he was close enough, he trust his axe forward, only to be trown back by an inviseble force. Joyce had unleased her energy.  
  
She was standing with her hands into fists and her apearce was changing. He hair had turned blond and her eyes were blue-green. The energy around her body was yellow and wirling around her.  
  
Aragorn looked at her with his mouth open. He had never seen her transform. Legolas was also looking at her with big eyes. He felt a tug on his tunic and when he looked down he saw Merry standing there. Croughing down next to him, the hobbit said to him. "Better not get her mad, right."  
  
Legolas nodded and stood up again.  
  
Joyce had transformed back into her normal self again. "Do you give up, Gimli?" She asked the dumb-stricken dwarf.  
  
He nodded before saying. "Aye, I do."  
  
"Then this fight is over. The winner is Joyce." Aragorn said while helping Gimli up and handing Joyce her sword back. He smiled at her before he patted her on the back softly. He noticed that her whole body was tense.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, I am. It was just a long time ago since I last transformed. Give me an hour and a nice massage and I will be fine." Joyce answered while walking over to Legolas.  
  
The Elf smiled before taking her into his arms and pressing her close. "But you will still not sleep with each other, unlesh we are in a really tight spot." Gimli said while walking past them.  
  
Joyce laughed out loud before she followed the others back to the camp.  
  
How did you like it? Please review and send me ideas. 


	8. a night in the camp

Dislaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews. I love all of them. Let´s begin with the story.  
  
Joyce was walking towards Bredo to give him some water and some food. Joyce petted him on the nose, which caused Bredo to winny with delight. The horse nuzzeled his nose against her cheek.  
  
"He must like you a lot to do that." A voice behind her said.  
  
Joyce turned around to see Eomer standing behind her. She smiled at him before answering. "I don´t know who owned him before you lend him to me. But it took me a while to get him to listen to me. But now I would not want to lose him for the world."  
  
Eomer came standing besides her, and also petted Bredo. "He belonged to a soldier that died in the battle by the Isen. You can have him if you want to. Why do you ride to war, my lady?  
  
"Because I am needed and I promised Lord Aragorn that I would help him. And because it is my job. And please call me Joyce."  
  
"I will do that then Joyce. Tell me something where are you from?"  
  
"I don´t really have a home. I travel a lot but if I had to say something that I would call my home then it would be Rivendell."  
  
"You grew up among the Elves?" Eomer asked in awe.  
  
"Yes, partly. I lived with my father until I was two years old. After that he brought me to Gandalf, who brought me to Rivendell. When I turned 16 I started traveling with Gandalf for some years. The last couple of years I have been traveling alone."  
  
Aragorn came standing beside them, and said to Joyce. "Merry asked if you could help him with his pony."  
  
Joyce nodded before she said goodbye to Eomer.  
  
"Is she familie of yours? Eomer asked Aragorn.  
  
The man shook his head before saying. "No, she is a very dear friend of mine:"  
  
"She and the Elf are pretty close, are they not?"  
  
"Yes, they are." Aragorn turned to Eomer before saying. "I have seen the way you look at her. I sugest you don´t try anything. Legolas will have your head if you try anything. And I doubt it any of us can stop him."  
  
"Joyce belongs to Legolas. I am sorry I did not know. She seemed nice. And you are wrong with the way I looked at her. One of the soldiers asked me. He is a very good friend of mine, and that is why I wanted to find out. I have no iterest in her besides being friends." Eomer answered honestly.  
  
"Then you better warn your friend. Legolas will kill if it comes to his friends." Aragorn said before walking back into the camp.  
  
Joyce had helped Merry with taking care of his pony and walked towards the fire where Gimli and Legolas were sitting.  
  
"You did not win, Gimli. I also shot 43 orcs." Legolas said to the dwarf who was smoking again.  
  
"The last one was dead, lad! Face it you lost." Gimli grinned.  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes before sitting down next to the Elf. "Bickering is not going to get you anywhere. Does it matter who shot the most orcs?" Joyce asked.  
  
Stupid question. The both of them turned around and said yes at the same time. Joyce shook her head before answering. "Why don´t you hold a new contest? There will be enough battles before this war is over."  
  
Legolas looked at Gimli for a moment before turned back. "It is fine with me."  
  
Gimli also nodded.  
  
"Joyce, King Theoden wants to see you and Lord Aragorn in his tent." Eowyn her voice sounded from behing. Joyce stood up again and followed her towards Theoden´s tent.  
  
Stepping inside, she saw Eomer and Aragorn already in a heated discussion with Theoden.  
  
Coughing she managed to get the attention of the Gentlemen. "You wished to speak to me, King Theoden?" Joyce asked the king.  
  
"Ah yes. I heard from Lord Aragorn that you will be fighting with him. What weapons can you wield?"  
  
"I can shoot with a bow, but my best is the sword." Joyce answered the king.  
  
Theoden smiled before saying. "Well, I doubt you would like to wait until we are done with planning our stragety so you are free to go. I only want to have a word with you the eve we go into battle."  
  
Joyce nodded and took her leave.  
  
Walking back to the fire where Legolas and Gimli were sitting, she saw that Gimli was missing and Legolas was cleaning his twin knives. He looked up when he heard her aproach.  
  
Patting the log next to him, he gestured for her to sit down next to him.  
  
"Is Gimli gone?" Joyce asked while looking around.  
  
"Yes, he went with Merry to get some more pipeweed. It can take a while. Finaly we can talk. I have not spoke to you since yesterday night." Legolas said while putting the knives back in their place. He then smiled at her.  
  
"Yes that sounds good. What do you want to talk about?" Joyce asked back.  
  
"About us, and the future, I guess." Legolas asnwered. "I missed you. Even if Gimli is a nice friend, he can be very annoying. Joyce when this war is over will you come back with me to Mirkwood, I mean if Aragorn does not need you in Gondor?"  
  
"Of course I will. It is not that I am needed in some place. I am sure Aragorn does not need me in Gondor. I missed you to. Well atleast Gimli has been tought a lesson." Joyce grinned.  
  
Legolas grinned to, before turning serious once more. "Joyce even now we are joined, people will still try to keep us apart. But that is not what I fear. I am scared of what my father will think. I don´t think that he will like it. He is the only parent I got left, and even if he can be strickt sometimes I know he loved me and only want the best for me. Even if that is far from what other people think."  
  
"I am sure we can convince your father. I know it will be hard but we will not fail. Not if we believe in what we have and the bond we share. Besides I did not think it would be easy. If you have that stuborness from your father, then I can only imagion what it is like to face him." Joyce grinned again.  
  
"I am not stuborn." Legolas shot back.  
  
"Yes you are. You are one of the most stuborn people I know."  
  
"I am not. I will make you pay for saying those things about me." Legolas grinned back before standing up and pushed her off the log.  
  
Joyce fell backwards, but not before grabbing onto Legolas and pulling him with her. The Elf landed on top of her. Joyce smiled and then wispered in his ear. "This is how I like you best. On top of me." And then she kissed Legolas.  
  
Kissing her back, they were interupted by someboyd coughing. Breaking apart and looking to the side, they saw Gimli standing there.  
  
He looked very annoyed. "I knew that I could not leave the two of you alone for five minutes. Come on break it up." He then sat down on one of the log and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Those blasted Elves and Saiyans and not being able to keep their distance."  
  
Legolas grinned before pressing a fast kiss onto her lips and then getting up. He also sat down on a log.  
  
Joyce also got up and sat down in front of Legolas, who was using his finger to comb her hair and then started braiding it.  
  
Joyce relaxed when she felt the preasure leaving her body.  
  
After he was done, he wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers. All of them continued to talk into the night.  
  
When it was time to go to bed, Joyce layed down next to Legolas, who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don´t even think about it. If I wake up later and found that you are gone or moved into a more itimate position, I will do something." Gimli said while rolling out his bedrole a couple of feet from them.  
  
Joyce grinned before nuzzeling against Legolas. He was alread asleep with his eyes open. Joyce was lulled to sleep by the heartbeat and even breating of Legolas. Soon she joined the rest of the remaining Fellowship in dreamland.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. Finals again. Just 4 more to go. Wish me luck 


	9. a night alone with legolas

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the wonderfull reviews. I love all of them. I am going to continue this story when the war so to speak is over. So send me ideas on what you want the future to bring. I already got some very cool ideas but I could aways use more. There will be sex in this chapter, dont like it then skip ahead.  
  
Joyce awoke later that night, because Gimli was snoring to loud again. Legolas was lying on his back with one hand behind his head, the other one was wrapped around Joyce. He smiled when he heard her move and said. "It is wonder that the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain had not kicked him out yet."  
  
Joyce turned on her back to, and signed softly. "Well maybe they did and that is why he went with us on the quest."  
  
The Elf looked at her and grinned. "Well atleast he won´t be bothering us. I doubt it anybody could get over that snoring. What does the lady say to the prince his offer?"  
  
"I don´t know yet. Maybe you could first tell me what the prince has to offer?" Joyce grinned back.  
  
"How about we get out of here and go to a place more private?" Legolas said with a twinckle in his eyes.  
  
Joyce nodded before grabbing her pack and pulling the bottle out. She took a drop and then put it back in. Swallowing it she then followed Legolas, while carefull not to wake Gimli.  
  
Together they walked out the camp. "There is a clearing nearby, unlesh you don´t want this." Legolas said while walking ahead.  
  
The Elf stopped when no answer came, turning around he saw Joyce standing. Walking over, he asked her what was wrong.  
  
Joyce looked at him and answered. "Nothing is. I just realised we must be quick and very silent if we don´t want to alarm anybody."  
  
The Elf grinned and grabbed her by the hand, before leading her to the clearing.  
  
When they got there, Joyce looked around. It was big enough and not so easy to find if you did not know where to look for.  
  
She got startled when two arms wrapped around her waist. Turning around she was met by Legolas grinning before kissing her.  
  
He pressed her against the trunks of the nearby tree. He was starting to get her tunic off of her. Listening for a minute if nobody was coming, he then let the tunic slid on the ground.  
  
Joyce kissed him and moved away from the tree. She started to get his shirt and tunic off. Letting her hands slide towards his pants, she was carefull not to touch his bruises.  
  
Their kiss began to become wilder. Joyce broke the kiss and moved to lick and kiss his ear. Legolas was enjoying it and quickly got aroused.  
  
Pulling her away from him, he then untied his pants and stepped out of it. Joyce had done the same things. Legolas stood still for a moment to listen if somebody was coming or heard them. Joyce looked at him. Looking back he shook his head.  
  
Crossing the distance, he captured her lips again. Joyce pressed him against her.  
  
Legolas broke apart and wispered in her ear. "We must make this fast, Meleth. If somebody wakes up and comes looking, well I would not like them to see us this way. And we also must be quite. I know it is not a very good situation but it is the only way possible."  
  
Joyce nodded and lowered herself to the ground, where Legolas had lyed out his cloak to make a, sort of, bed. She pulled Legolas on top of her.  
  
Kissing the Elf, she felt him enter her. Legolas began to trust deeper into her. His rythem was fast, but Joyce quickly matched it with her own.  
  
Pulling him into a kiss again, she let her tongue slide into his mouth.  
  
Legolas felt the pleasure swep trough him. He felt his release was near. Kissing her back, he tensed before releasing into her.  
  
Breaking the kiss, he saw that Joyce smiled at him while panting sligtly. Smiling back he kissed her before rolling off and tossing her the clothes.  
  
Joyce quickly dressed and then wrapped her arm around him. "Thanks, Love. That was great. Very different from the first time."  
  
Legolas smiled before answering. "Yes, It was not just great. It was the best I had in my life, and that says something. Let´s get back."  
  
Joyce nodded and the make haste to get back to the camp.  
  
Lying down again, Joyce was not suprised tha Gimli did not notice anything. She grinned, she could not wait to see his face in the morning. "Legolas, Sweetheart. Do you think we should tell Gimli?"  
  
"Maybe not with that many words, but I am sure he will find it out some way or another."  
  
Joyce smiled and fell asleep soon after that.  
  
When Joyce awoke the next morning, it was a couple of minutes before dawn. Standing up she noticed that Legolas was gone. Gimli was still fast asleep.  
  
Walking over to the fire, she said goodmorning to Aragorn. The man smiled knowingly to her. Joyce grinned back at him.  
  
"I wonder how Gimli will respond when he finds out." He said before handing her some bread.  
  
Joyce shrugged before chewing on the bread. When she finished it, she said. "I don´t know, but I can hardly wait. And besides I don´t know if he will find out."  
  
"I think he will. You look heallier. And there is a glow in your eyes that is hard to deny. And I know all about sneaking away to do that with somebody. I have done it times before with Arwen, to sneak away from Elrond." Aragorn grinned at the memory.  
  
"Were you ever caught?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Yes, everytime. But mostly by the Twins instead of Elrond. They told me what to look for."  
  
The snoring stopped indictaing that Gimli had awoken.  
  
A couple of minutes later Gimli came sitting next to her. "I slept like a rock. How about you two? Where is that blasted Elf?" Gimli said while smilling.  
  
Joyce exchanged a look with Aragorn, before answering. "I don´t know where Legolas is. I slept very good exept somebody´s snoring kept me awake for a little while."  
  
Gimli looked at her with his mouth open. "You look different. You two did not do anything now did you?" His eyes were narowwing.  
  
Joyce only smiled before answering. "That is for me to know and for you to find out, Gimli."  
  
The dwarf growled in protest and then held up his axe. "I told you what would happen. I can believe you two. And I did not even noticed."  
  
"Will you remove you axe from my Lady?" Legolas´s voice sounded behind him.  
  
Joyce felt her heart leap with joy when Legolas called her that.  
  
Gimli stood up and said. "I can´t believe you two broke the rule again. And even without me noticing. This will be harder then I tought. But I won´t give up.  
  
"Gimli, maybe you should not be so hard. We only been together for a week. We are in a war for crying out loud. This might be be the only change we have. Don´t make it hard, please. You are a very good friend, and I know you only want the best for all of us, but this is driven me nuts. I know what I am going to say next may sounds harsh but one of us could die easily in this war. I don´t hope that anybody does, but it could happen. And sometimes changed need to be taken. Do you understand my point? Joyce said.  
  
Gimli nodded before saying. "I understand your point. I will leave you two alone regading the relationship. But don´t dare to end up pregnant, Lass. Atleast not before this war is over:"  
  
Joyce smiled.  
  
After that things went fast.  
  
The next moment everybody was on the horse again and left to Dunharrow. Riding towards it Joyce smiled in spite of everything what would happen, she had good faith.  
  
Please review with you opinion. Hope you liked it. And keep the ideas coming. 


	10. Dunharrow

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I will have to see if I use the ideas, just read on with the story and you will see. Let´s begin  
  
Joyce had been talking to Eowyn trough out the ride. The Lady and her were begining to become fast friends.  
  
"So Lord Aragorn is your brother?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"No, he is not. He is one of my closest friends. I see him as a bigger brother sometimes but by blood he is not. I have a lot of people that are like brothers or sisters to me. Most are Elves." Joyce answered.  
  
"Like who?" Eowyn asked again.  
  
"Well. The Lord of Rivendell is Lord Elrond. He is a Half-Elf. He has 3 children. Two boys and one girl. The boys are called Elladan and Elrohir. They are twins and when they were younger, they pulled so many pranks that Elrond did not know what do but to teach the how to use weapons. Not that it helped much. They are away most of the time, but when they are at home, they teach the pranks to all the other Elflings. They are very protective when it comes to people they love. Sometimes it can be very anoying."  
  
"And they try to protect you to?"  
  
"Yes at every change they get. They didn´t even want me fight in this war. But I am fighting in the war right now, so instead they gave me a knive." Joyce answered while showing the knive to Eowyn.  
  
The lady smiled before asking. "So you grew up in Rivendell. And you trained with Gandalf. After this war, where then will you go?"  
  
Joyce smiled and blushed a bit before answering. "I am not interly sure. I think I want to travel for a little while. But I am going to visit Mirkwood, that is for sure. After that I will see."  
  
"Why are you going to Mirkwood? I don´t understand. I tought those woods were very dangerous. You must of got a very special reason to go there." Eowyn asked.  
  
Joyce smiled and looked back to where Aragorn and Legolas were riding and talking. She then turned back to Eowyn. "Yes, I guess you could call it a very special reason indeed. I have never traveled to those woods, but someboyd who I love very much asked me to travel there when this war is over."  
  
"Who is that?" Eowyn asked courius.  
  
Joyce looked around and tought for a moment how to tell her without revealing his identitie to the rest of the riders. "He is the only Elf in this company. It is not that hard to guess now it it."  
  
Eowyn looked back and then while looking at Joyce again, she them mounted the word "Legolas". Joyce smiled and nodded.  
  
Eowyn her face broke into a smile, but then her face saddened when she said. "I am happy for you, you atleast have someone who returns your love. I still can not stop the feeling I am having for Lord Aragorn."  
  
Joyce leaning in and patted her on the shoulder. "I am sure in time you will find somebody you love. Don´t be so hard on yourself. You are a nice lady. And one day somebody will come along and you will see that he is right for you."  
  
Eowyn smiled and looked up again. "Thank you very much, Joyce. Look there is dunharrow." She said while pointing to a large mountain.  
  
King Theoden was riding at the lead with Aragorn. All of the army stood up to see the king. Joyce heard people shouting how many men the had brought. To her it did not seem much.  
  
After they had ridden above and Joyce had petted and taken care of Bredo, Aragorn took her by the arm and brought her to the king.  
  
King Theoden was looking down at the army gathering. "6.000 spears. Les then half of what I hoped for." He then said to them.  
  
"6.000 will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor" Aragorn answered.  
  
"More will come" Theoden answered.  
  
"Every hour lost hastens Gondor´s defeat. We have till dawn, then we must ride."  
  
Theoden nods at Aragorn and then sees Joyce standing behind him. He smiled at her and said. "Come, we need to speak."  
  
Joyce nodded and followed the King to his tent. When they both stepped inside and Theoden offered her something to drink he said. "I know you ride with Aragorn and not with us. Aragorn told me. The soldiers do not know this. I would like to keep it that way. I need to ask you something. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Please ask you question. I will tell you if I want to answer it or not."  
  
"My niece Eowyn, she seems quite taken with Aragorn. I think he would be a fine man for her. But you must tell me does she have a change?"  
  
Joyce tought for a moment, but then decided to tell the truth. "Have you seen the neck less that Aragorn has hanging around his neck?"  
  
Theoden nodded.  
  
"It is given to him by Arwen Evenster. Daughter of Elrond of Rivendell. She has the chooice of immortality or to become mortal. Aragorn and Arwen met a long time ago. Aragorn fell in love with her from the moment he layed eyes on her. He has loved her ever since. Arwen returned that love years later. By given him her neck less Arwen gave her immortality to him. If he were to marry her, she would become mortal. When he becomes the King of Gondor, he will wed Arwen. I daresay he loved her with all his heart and she loves him back. I am sorry but it is better that Eowyn does not get to close. Aragorn will chooice Arwen over her:"  
  
Theoden his gaze was dropped to the floor. "Have you told me niece?"  
  
Joyce nodded before saying. "I did. But I think it is best if you tell her also. I would not want to see her get heartbroken."  
  
Theoden nodded and then said. "Thank you Lady Joyce. For being so honest with me. You are free to go now."  
  
Joyce walked out the tent.  
  
Joyce had tried to catch some sleep, which had actualy worked until somebody woke her up. Looking around she saw that it was a dark hooded and cloaked figure. He had his hand over hermouth to stop her from yelling.  
  
"Don´t scream or attack me. I am a friend. Easy little One. I will show you my true identity now." With that he trow back his cloak to reveal Elrond.  
  
When Joyce had come over the first shock, she had jumped up and hugged Elrond with all his might. The Elf returned the hug before pulled her back and looking at her.  
  
"You have changed again. I can not believe it, but it seems you have found somebody to love. Tell me who is the lucky man?  
  
"He is not a man. He is a Elf." Joyce answered.  
  
"But who?" And then his eyes lid up. "Of course. The only Elf on the quest, Legolas. I am happy for you child. We can talk about this another time. I heard from Aragorn that you would travel with him to Minas Tirith. You must leave now. He is waiting for you and needs you more the ever. I saw you stuff had already been packed. I woke you up to see you before the war really started and to give you this advice of Lady Galadriel. She says that it is time to follow you heart. Make the right choiced and your dreams will come true. Believe in that and you will find a way. And this is my advice. Do not stop your emotions, they might be the key for something more powerfull and pure then you have ever seen before."  
  
Joyce nodded in understanding and strapped her sword to her back. Elrond looked at her before hugging her again and saying. "Trust you own power and the power of your crystal it will work, trust me. May the Valar look over you and keep you safe. Namarie."  
  
Joyce nodded before bowing her head in respect and then walking to Bredo. She leads the horse with her. She sees Aragorn standing there, while talking to Gimli, who want to come.  
  
Smiling at the man, he smiles back at her before telling Gimli that he can´t come. Then Legolas also joins them. "Have you learned nothing of the stuborness of dwarves?" He asks Aragorn while smiling.  
  
"Might as well accept it, laddy. We are coming with you."  
  
Joyce shares a smile with Aragorn, before the man nods. Legolas looks at her for a minute. He did not nknow that she would join Aragorn. But that is alright. It is better with her there.  
  
After that they all mount and ride for the paths of the dead.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	11. the paths of the dead and the sea

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I love them. Well my finals starts tomorrow again. So I have to see when I will update then. There will not be so much romance in the next chapter but I promise I will make it up to you just wait and see. Let´s begin.  
  
They have riding all trough the night, now it was day and they were not yet nearing The Dark Door.  
  
"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked looked around nervous.  
  
"One that is cursed." Legolas asnwered. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor. To come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor´s need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge."  
  
They ride on in silence. Until Gimli´s stomach grumbled. Aragorn looked back startled but then burst into laughing.  
  
"Maybe we should stop and eat?" Joyce proposed.  
  
Aragorn nodded and all got off their horses. Sitting down, they ate fast. The horses were restless.  
  
"We are best to move on. I would not like to sleep in a place like this." Aragorn said while mounting Brego again.  
  
Soon they were on their way again. Joyce could not help but think about the other member of the Fellowship. Sam and Frodo in Mordor. Pippin and Gandalf in Minas Tirith. Merry with King Theoden and Eowyn. Maybe they were not the worst but only time would tell.  
  
A couple of hours later they finaly made it to the entrance of the Path of the Dead.  
  
"They very warmth of my blood seems to drawn away." Gimli said while looking at the entrance.  
  
Legolas is reading what is written above. "The way is shut, it was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."  
  
A sudden blast of wind makes the horses wild and they run. "Brego!" Aragorn shouts. But it is of no use, the horse are already gone.  
  
Aragorn turns around at the entrance and then shared a quick look with Joyce.  
  
"I do not fear death!" He said before walking in.  
  
Joyce looked at Legolas for a minute, before following Aragorn inside.  
  
Legolas is the next to follow and then Gimli.  
  
They had been walking for a couple of hours, without finding anything. Then they find what they are looking for. Two huge double doors.  
  
They hear a voice shouting. "Who enters my domain?"  
  
Joyce is looking around before taking her sword in her hand. Turning around, they see somebody standing.  
  
"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn said.  
  
"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The king answered.  
  
"You will suffer me." Aragorn answered back.  
  
The king laughed very chilly and all of them turn to look around. The army of the dead are behind them.  
  
"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." The king said while the army suround them. "The way is shut, now you must die."  
  
Joyce growled to the dead. The king is floating towards Aragorn. Legolas tried to kill him with an arrow but it flies right trough him.  
  
"I summon you to fulfil your oath." Aragorn shouts.  
  
"None, but the king of Gondor may command me." The king shouted before raising his sword.  
  
Aragorn blocks it with his sword.  
  
"The blade was broken!" The king speak in awe.  
  
"It has been re-made. Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn shouted.  
  
All the dead are silent. "What say you? I am Isildur´s heir. Fight for me. And I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?" Aragorn shouted again.  
  
The king smiled and then the doors opened. Joyce grinned at Aragorn before they all walked on.  
  
The dead let them pass without hesitation. A couple of minutes later they ran outside.  
  
Aragorn fell to his knees, muttering something about failing. Legolas wanted to move to him, but Joyce beat him to it.  
  
Pulling the man up, she then said to him. "How can you say that? We did not fail. If we did, we were dead now. We are alive and the army is waiting for us. We must move now to the next step and you are the only one who can lead us and the army. We can only fail if we die or don´t make it in time. So stop despairing and let us move. What do you say?"  
  
It takes a couple of seconds before he responds. "Yes, we shall go. You are right. Are you guys ready to move?" He turns around.  
  
Gimli and Legolas both nod. All of them turn around when they hear winnied sounds. The horses are standing nearby.  
  
Aragorn smiled for the first time, and they all walk to the horses and mount them.  
  
"We are riding to the shore. We can stop when it is nightfall. Let us go."  
  
With that they ride to the shore and to the waiting ships. The army of the dead was traveling behind them.  
  
After a couple of hours, they were nearing the harbours. There were men from Harad at work there.  
  
Pulling out her sword, Joyce could not help but grin. This was what she loved, the battles.  
  
Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and fired it to the Haradrim.  
  
He could taste the salt on the air. Looking up in the sky, he saw a gull crying out. His eyes went wide when he felt that one cry driving deep into his soul. It seemed to cut him loose from the peace he always felt under the trees.  
  
He seemed to be torn, feeling a great desire come over him. The desire to see and sail over the sea.  
  
Gimli starting to get worried when Legolas does not respond to anything he yells or says to him. The men of Harad also notice that.  
  
Raising their swords, they make themselves ready to strike down Arod and then kill Gimli and Legolas.  
  
Warned by a shout of Gimli, Joyce turns around. Pulling her hands back at her side, she starts to say. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha" A giantic energy beam is forming in her hands.  
  
Letting the energy lose, the beam raced towards the men of Harad. Hitting them with the full force, when the smoked cleared they were all dead.  
  
When the fight was over, they set all the prisonors of the ships free.  
  
After that all of them made camp. Legolas is silent and pale.  
  
"Will you come with me and see to the ships?" Aragorn asked Joyce. The girl is looking at Legolas. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he then noticed her looking at the Elf.  
  
"What is it?" He asked very softly.  
  
"This afternoon, in the battle. Legolas froze. I had to use a beam to safe them both. I think something is wrong." The girl said while looking at the Elf again.  
  
"I will take Gimli, so that you can speak to Legolas alone. He might tell you what is wrong. And do try another aproch then Gimli." He said while poiting at the Dwarf who was sending Legolas mad looks and had just stopped shouting at the him.  
  
Joyce nodded and together they moved to Legolas. Aragorn grabbed Gimli by the collar the moment, he wanted to start shouting at Legolas again.  
  
When they were out of sight, Joyce looked at Legolas again. "Legolas, Meleth. What is wrong?" She asked him.  
  
The Elf looked at her for the first time that evening, and she was shocked to read so much emotions in them.  
  
"I don´t know. When I heard the cry of the gull something happened. I felt as if I was cut off from the peace I felt all my life underneath the trees. And there was this desire to see the sea and to sail." He said while softly shaking her head.  
  
Sitting down next him, she asked. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
The Elf looked at her again before answering. "Yes, It is the sea longing. Lady Galadriel warned me. I tought she spoke of my dead. But she spoke of something complety different. I do not want to leave. I am scared. It speaks off eternal joy without sadness and without grief and war. I don´t want to leave all of you behind. Joyce can I ask you something?"  
  
Joyce nodded before saying. "Ask what you want Legolas. I will do anything for you."  
  
The Elf looked embaraced before he said so softly that only Joyce could hear it. "Will you hold me, please?"  
  
Joyce smiled before she wrapped both her arms around him and pulled him against her. Legolas burried his head in her hair and shoulder. His shoulder were shooking with sobs.  
  
After a little while he pulled away. Joyce looked at him worried. The Elf smiled faintly and said. "I will not leave until all my friends are dead. I promise. Ithe call is getting less now."  
  
Joyce looked at him with her eyes brows raised.  
  
"It is because you are with me, Meleth-Nin. The call is not that strong now. Will you stay with me tonight, please?"  
  
Joyce nodded and she rolled out her bedrole next to him.  
  
A couple of hours later Gimli had come to say, that he and Aragorn were sleeping some place else. Joyce was lying in Legolas´s arms. She could hear the Elf singing softly.  
  
To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,  
  
The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.  
  
West, west away, the round sun is falling.  
  
Grey ship. Grey ship, do you hear them calling,  
  
The voices of my people that had gone before me?  
  
I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me.  
  
For our day are ending and our years failing.  
  
I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.  
  
Long have the waves of the Last Shore falling,  
  
Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,  
  
In Eressae, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,  
  
Where the leaves fall not, land of my people forever!  
  
Then two strong arms wrapped themselves around them and pressed her against his chest. She could hear him sign softly before he said to himself. "No, I will not leave as long as they are alive. I will not leave her. My love runs deeper then the desire." His voice trailed off.  
  
Joyce smiled and knew from that moment that no matter what they would face, they could overcome it when they believed in the love they shared. Putting her head on his stomach, she felt his hands stroking her hair. It was not long before sleep claimed her.  
  
Legolas smiled in content, before he to fell asleep, with dreams filled with Joyce and the sea.  
  
There you go. Hope you liked. Please review. 


	12. at the lake

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Since I decided to make a new story after this one, I need ideas on a chapter, or what you want to happen between Legolas and Joyce. You can send me an email or put it in your review. If you send an email put fanfic in the subject. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce awoke abou 2 hours later, when Legolas moved against her. "Sorry, Meleth. Go back to sleep."  
  
By now Joyce was wide awake Saiyans did not need that much sleep, as other mortals did.  
  
Removing her head, her eyes soon locked with the now stormy blue eyes of Legolas. The Elf looked more healtier then he had done all evening. "Won´t you sleep anymore?" He asked.  
  
"No. Saiyans don´t need much sleep. I have rested enough for today and tomorrow." Joyce answered.  
  
Legolas smiled before asking. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don´t know, how about talking?" Joyce answered back, while finding a comfort spot to ly down again.  
  
"Fine, tell me something about your past. Tell me the first thing you remembered."  
  
Joyce looked at him, before thinking really hard. "Then tell me your most dearest memory." Legolas said.  
  
"I don´t really have one, but I have got more then one. It was in Rivendell, and I believe I was 5 or 6 years old. Elrond tried to teach me about the history of Middle Earth. I believe it was about the time before the Last Aliance. I was really very bored, I would prefer somebody teach me about weapons or just play with me. But Elrond made me listen, I still don´t know how he did it but anyway. Then there was a knock on the door. An Elf came in saying that Gandalf and Aragorn had arrived. I was out of the room in no time, and runned as if my life depended on it. When I came to the main hall, I pretty much flung myself at Gandalf, but with the speed I had it caused him to fall down."  
  
Joyce took a deep breath before she continued. "Anyway when Elrond came running after me in the hall, Gandalf was laughing on the floor, I was on top of him hugging as if he would dispear any minute and Aragorn looking so suprised as he could be. Elrond was furious with me, he said to me that he was going to punish me. So I ran off like anybody else would do. Elrond was chansing me, but I was way to fast for him. Running back in the main hall, I hid behind Gandalf´s cloak. When Elrond found me, he was short of breath and nearly colapsed in the hall."  
  
Legolas was smiling, and gestured for her to continue. " After that he wanted to get back and repeat the lesson. It guess it read how boring it was on my face, cause Gandalf said that she could join him and Aragorn in learning how to swim. I never met Aragorn so I was kind of scared, but he looked at me and said that he would really like to show me how to swim. So we went to the lake and..."  
  
FLASHBACK. Gandalf, Aragorn and Joyce were walking towards the lake. Joyce was running ahead of them.  
  
"Don´t go to far, My Little One" Gandalf called after her.  
  
"No, I won´t." The young girl answered back.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly Gandalf? Is she the protector of the planet? She is so small." Aragorn softly said to his old friend.  
  
Gandalf looked at Aragorn with a twinckle in his eyes. "She is just like, Aragorn. The both of you are destened for great things. Even if you don´t want to believe it."  
  
"Gandalf, look!" The little girl´s voice sounded from the lake.  
  
"What is that you want me to look at?" Gandalf asked while walking in the clearing, when they both got there, the question froze on his lips.  
  
Joyce was hanging half a meter in the air, a scared look on her face. Gandalf did not know what to do, but luckely Aragorn was a lot faster.  
  
Walking over to her, he then lifted her out in the air, and sat her on his hip. Stroking away her tears, he held on to her tightly until she had calmed down enough.  
  
"Gandalf, what did just happened?" Joyce´s voice was shaky.  
  
"I don´t know, but it is probably nothing. Now do you still want to swim?" The wizard asked while smiling again.  
  
The girl nodded and jumping out of Aragorn´s arms, she then quickly took of her pants, so that she only was wearing her swim-shirt.  
  
The rest of the afternoon, Aragorn learned her how to swim. At the beginning of the evening, when Aragorn and Joyce got out the water and jumped at Gandalf, who was doing a nap.  
  
"Oef. Joyce, even if you are still small, you can be quite heavy. Now stand still so I can get you dry." Gandalf was chasing the girl trying to get her to dry herself off.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the two. When Gandalf finaly had cought her, he quickly dryed her off and dressed her.  
  
"Now, we shall get back. There is a big feast tonight." He tried to say when Joyce yawned loudly.  
  
Laughing Aragorn picked the girl up, when she put her arms in the air towards him. Smiling in content, Joyce put her head on the man his shoulder and was quickly asleep.  
  
"Well, Aragorn. It seems that you found a friend for life again. You will find a great friend in her and when she grows up, you have a good change that she will protect you when you ask if of her."  
  
"I hope so Gandalf. She is very sweet. Just don´t keep lying to her about her destiny and everything. She has the right to know. "Aragorn said while smiling fondly at her.  
  
Talking they walked to towards Rivendell.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
"That was the story. Gandalf was right. Now you know how Aragorn and I met." Joyce finished.  
  
Legolas smiled before saying. "Yes that is a very nice memory indeed. We can use them in dark times like these."  
  
He wanted to continue but had to stop because Joyce had kissed him. Breaking apart, she said. "I will hear non of these things tonight, is that understood?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head before kissing her once more. The rest of the night was spent in peace and light laughter.  
  
Somwhere else, Aragorn also ly awake. He was thinking of the times he has shared with Legolas and Joyce. He knew they were right. He could not fail with the help of his friends.  
  
Hope you like it. Please review and read my note. 


	13. of ships and friendship

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note : Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I did not update yesterday but I was really busy with my finals and now I am done with them so. I still need ideas on the next chapter for my next story. Let´s begin.  
  
It was the grey hours before sunset when Aragorn, Legolas, Joyce and Gimli met for breakfast.  
  
Everybody was well rested. Gimli had caught something that was suposed to look like rabbit, but Joyce decided to only ate some bread.  
  
After that they took the ships towards Minas Tirith.  
  
Legolas was still restless, so close to the sea, but not as much as last night. Gimli had stopped shouting at him and sending him mad look, when Joyce said that if he did not stop, she would toss him out of the boat and into the river.  
  
She was now standing next to Aragorn, who was looking out the river.  
  
"Joyce, can I have your opinion on something?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
Joyce looked at him before she said. "Of course you can, Aragorn."  
  
"I know I will be known as the king when we come in Minas Tirith, but can you stand by my side when they crown me? I am kind of scared of such a crowd only coming out for me."  
  
Joyce laughed out loud before clapsing him on the shoulder and said. "I will do that, Aragorn. You will make a great king with a beautifull queen on your side."  
  
"I think so. And what are you going to become? Will you become the princes of Mirkwood?" He asked while looking at her.  
  
Joyce blushed before she answered. "I don´t know. Legolas asked me if I would like to come with him to Mirkwood after this war is over. But I don´t know what he has planned. You must ask him."  
  
"I will do that. I need to speak with him anyway. Can you keep watch? Warn me if you find anything."  
  
Joyce nodded and looked out towards the lightening horizon.  
  
Legolas was standing in the back of the ship, looking out towards the sea.  
  
Aragorn tried to sneak up on him.  
  
"Estel, even trough I am distrected does not mean you can sneak up on me, Mellon-Nin." Legolas said without turning around.  
  
Aragorn cursed and then walked over to stand next to the Elf. Legolas grinned before looking out at the landscape again.  
  
Aragorn was silent so Legolas asked him. "What is it that you want to talk about, Aragorn?"  
  
The man smiled before saying. "You know me well, friend. I was merely making sure that you were okay. Are you now?"  
  
"Yes, I am. The sea longing is a part of me now. It is not that bad when you are used to it. I guess."  
  
Aragorn fell silent before asking the question he wanted to ask in the first place. "Will you leave?"  
  
Legolas looked at him, before thinking and saying. "No, Elessar. I will not leave until the time is right. I have enough reason to stay here."  
  
Aragorn smiled before asking the next question. "I heard you will take Joyce to Mirkwood when this is over. What are you planning on doing?"  
  
Legolas eyed him again before answering. "I do not know yet. If I did not need my father´s blessing and concent I would have married her right now. I love her and I know that I will have to fight for her. I am just not so convident that my father will like her."  
  
Aragorn petted Legolas on his shoulder. "I am sure that he will. He only wants for you to be happy even that is little bit hard to see sometimes."  
  
"I know that my father wants that for me. But that still is not going to mean that he will let me marry a mortal. Aragorn, I am the crown prince of Mirkwood. I am suposed to marry some pretty Elf- Maiden. Not a mortal and a warrior. You know better then anybody how Elves think about one of them falling for a mortal."  
  
Aragorn nodded. Oh yes he knew. "Well, I will help you in any way we can. Shall we go to the front?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Joyce was standing next to Gimli. Both of them were talking.  
  
Joyce nearly jumped when two arms slid across her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she looked right into Legolas´s smile.  
  
Elbowing him softly, she still managed to get a soft yelp from the Elf. A moment later his arms tightent around her, and she heard him growl in her ear. "You will pay that when we get in Minas Tirith, Meleth."  
  
Joyce smiled and wispered back. "I would like to see that first, princeling."  
  
A couple of hours later, all of them croushed down to mis guide the orcs. Aragorn nodded to them.  
  
Jumping out, Joyce loved the look on the faces of the orcs. When they moved in to kill the orcs, the army of the dead is right behind them.  
  
Joyce slashed trough the neck of the orcs that stand in the way. She can hear Gimli and Legolas counting again. Shaking her head, she proceded in killing the orcs.  
  
She can see Legolas on top of a Mûmak. He used all his skills in bringing the mighty beast down.  
  
"Well, well. Look what we have got here. A very pretty girl. She will make a good slave." Joyce heard behind her.  
  
Turning around, one of the men of Harad is standing there. She smiled before her grin turned into a wicked one. "Come and claim me then."  
  
The man grinned and runned at her. Using her speed, she slashed her sword trough him faster then lighning.  
  
Turning around, she said. "I already belong to somebody. And besides slave clothes are bad for my tan."  
  
Looking around her, she can see that the army of the dead have moved in the city. They have won.  
  
"Joyce, Joyce." Somebody is shouting her name.  
  
"Joyce, over here." Looking around, she notice that it is Pippin who is calling her.  
  
Running over, she can see that he is holding somebody.  
  
"I am so glad that you are here. Please you must help Merry. I don´t know what is ailing him. Please you can help him right." Pippin asked, fear in his voice and on his face.  
  
Joyce smiled at him before saying. "I can do nothing for him here. Let us get him to the houses of Healing." With that she took Merry from Pippin.  
  
The Hobbit moaned softly when she picked him up. Looking in his face, she saw his was awake. "Are you going to help me?" He asked  
  
Joyce nodded before saying. "You will be fine again. I promise. Go to sleep now. Pippin is right besides you. Don´t worry."  
  
Pippin gave her his cloak to wrap around Merry. "Pippin, I need to take a horse into the city. Go to Gandalf and tell him I am in the houses of Healing with Merry. Now make haste."  
  
Pippin nodded and went in seach of Gandalf.  
  
Joyce took a horse that was walking lose and galloped to the city.  
  
Getting there, she asked one of the guard if he knew where the houses of Healing were.  
  
Following his direction, she got where she needed to be.  
  
Running into the house. She was soon led into a empty room. Putting Merry on the bed, she asked for Athalas from the healers.  
  
In the mean time Legolas was searching for Joyce. After he had heard from Pippin that she was in the houses of healing, he was scared that she was wounded. Aragorn found him and took him with him to the trone room of Gondor to discuss plans.  
  
It was evening and Joyce was still sitting with Merry. Hearing a moan coming from the bed, Joyce stood up and walked over.  
  
"A you are awake. How are you feeling?" Joyce asked him while helping him drink something.  
  
"I have been feeling better. Is Pippin here by the way?" Merry said while trying to look around.  
  
"He was until a hour ago. I send him to bed seeing as he was sleeping on his own feet."  
  
Merry nodded.  
  
"And you better get some sleep to, My dear! In two days we will leave for Mordor. And if I am correct we will need you more then ever." Gandalf´s voice sounded from the doorway. "And don´t worry for Merry. I will stay with him."  
  
Joyce nodded before grabbing her sword and walking outside. She followed the direction that Gandalf gave her and came to a room in the castle.  
  
Knocking, she waited for somebody to open.  
  
A couple of minutes later the door opened, revealing Legolas without a shirt. The Elf prince smiled when he saw her.  
  
Stepping aside, he waited for her to come in. After Joyce had closed the door, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and turning her around, so she was facing Legolas.  
  
The Elf smiled at her, but it soon faited when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Pressing her close, he asked. "Meleth, we won. What is it that makes you cry?"  
  
Resting her head on his shoulder she answered. "I know we have won. But so many people died today. It is just that it is so hard. We also could have died."  
  
Gentle kissing her, Legolas then wiped her tears away with his tumb. "I know Meleth. But we did not die. You look very tired, how about a nice hot bath and then I will rub your shoulder. And tomorrow we will see all our friend again. Even if it is just for a little while."  
  
Joyce nodded and let herself be led away by Legolas to the bathroom.  
  
After they were both clean, Legolas did what he promised and gave in her opinion the most wonderfull masage ever.  
  
Joyce was soon asleep after that.  
  
Joining her underneath the blankets, Legolas smiled before drifting off into dreams of the future.  
  
Hope you liked it? Please review. 


	14. questions answered

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J..R.R Tolkien. This song belong to Aerosmith.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. My account got stopped so I am continue on this one. Same story just different name and email adress. Just keep reviewing. I repeat again, I am going not to stop after this story. I still need ideas on the title of the next story so send them to my email adress. Let´s begin  
  
Legolas awoke early the next morning. Getting up, he saw that Joyce was still sound asleep. Smiling to himself, he decided to let her sleep.  
  
When he was done with taking a bath, he took a neckless out of his pack. It had the shape of a leaf with an arrow trough it. He remembered what his father had told him about the meaning of this.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Legolas, this is a very important neckless. It is the one I gave to your mother the night I choose her as my bride. And now my son, I give it to you. If you find that special somebody. Give her this neck less and all the people will know that you choose your bride." Tranduil told his only son.  
  
"Thank you, Ada" Legolas said before hanging the neckless around his neck.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Hanging it around his neck, he then looked at his reflection in the mirror. He really wanted to give this to Joyce, to make her his bride. But would she accept it?  
  
"Only one way to find out" He tought to himself. Smiling he put on his tunic. He would ask her tonight.  
  
Joyce woke up, to find Legolas gone. Sitting up, she looked around and found that his quiver and bow were still here. As was he then.  
  
Getting out of bed, she made for the bathroom, where she ran straight into Legolas.  
  
"Good morning, beauty." Legolas greeted her.  
  
Joyce blushed at the comment and said. "Good morning to you too, my prince."  
  
Legolas took a step aside to let her enter the bathroom. He wanted to walk after her, but was stopped when she said. "I am sorry. But I want to see the rest, so I am going to make this quick."  
  
With that she closed the door.  
  
Legolas his expression was shocked before he grinned and walked back to the main room.  
  
About a half an hour later, both were on their way to the houses of healing.  
  
When they got there, they saw Gimli standing outside. He looked mad. Exchanging a look with Legolas, Joyce asked him what was wrong.  
  
"I don´t want to see you cuddle there in that room. And tonight I will sleep with Legolas." Gimli said.  
  
Signing and slightly panicking Legolas said. "There is no way I am sleeping with you tonight, Gimli. Apart from the fact that I could use sleep without you snoring like a mad bull. I will sleep with her because I want to. And you said that you would leave us alone regarding our relationship."  
  
Gimli nodded and then went inside.  
  
Walking after him, Joyce was greeted by Pippin giving her a big hug. Returning the hug, she then saw Gandalf sitting.  
  
She greeted Merry before she went to Gandalf. Standing up, he said. "Let us go for a walk. I wish to speak with you."  
  
Joyce nodded before she left the room.  
  
When they were outside, Gandalf took her by the arm and led her to the gardens.  
  
Sitting down on a bench, he gestured for her to sit down. When she was he said. "I know this might seem like a private subject but I need to know something."  
  
Joyce nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Will you marry Legolas when this is all over?"  
  
"I don´t know, Gandalf. I never looked so far ahead."  
  
When the wizard nodded and smiled. He then asked. "I take it you never tought about children then either?"  
  
Joyce shook her head, before answering. "Not really. Why do you ask?"  
  
The wizard was silent before he said. "Your mother was not human. You grandmother is an Elf. You grandfather is a wizard."  
  
Joyce looked at him before saying. "Well, So I am a half saiyan, quarter Elf and quarter wizard. Is that what you are saying?"  
  
"Did you ever wonder why your father brought you to me?"  
  
"Yes, because you were a good friend of him." Joyce answered.  
  
"No, that is not the whole truth. I am not only his friend but also family."  
  
Joyce looked at him before saying. "What do you mean, Gandalf. How can you be his family when they are all dead?"  
  
"He was the one who married my daughter."  
  
Joyce looked at him shocked before saying. "What do you mean Gandalf?"  
  
The wizard shook his head before he said. "I will tell you the whole story. About some 200 years ago I met a beautifull Elf-maiden and fell in love with her and she with me. The time was different then it is now. The times were much lighter. Her family and her were making plans to sail to Valinor. But before they did, she told me she had bared a daughter, mine daughter. I will spare the detail about the things we did, as I don´t think you want to hear them."  
  
"She said she would stay behind to raise her. We called her Niamh. When Niamh was 30 years old, her mother was captured by orcs. She went in search of them and saved her. Her body healed but her mind remained scared. She traveled to Valinor shortly after that. Niamh had found out about her powers. I took her with me for a number of years to teach her more. She became the official protector of the planet shortly after that. She was the best chooice with her powers."  
  
"About 50 years later she met Goku. Times were getting dark again. I was away a lot. She was fighting to keep the planet safe most of the time. If I was not away I would fight alone side of them. When they were together I believe 100 years, she said she was with child. A couple of months later you were born. I had to leave shortly after that. I told Niamh that it was not safe for her to fight. Her powers were still to weak because she had a child which was so powerful."  
  
"Then the biggest enemy of all time came, two months after you were born. Normally she could have beaten him. But not now. She was killed in that battle. I heard it and rushed back as fast as I could. But I was too late. By the time I got there, Goku had already left the planet and took you with him. Two years later he came back, and left you in my care. I took you to Elrond, because I did not want to make the same mistake as I made before. I was not ready to lose you. I should have known better. I am sorry for putting you trough this and not telling you the truth."  
  
Joyce was silent. Her mind was racing. When she spoke again, she asked. "So are you saying that you are my grandfather, Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, little one. That is what I am saying."  
  
When Joyce looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "All this time, I believed that there was no family and now you are telling me that there is still one family member here."  
  
Gandalf nodded before he put his arm around her and pulled against him. "Hush, there, my dear child. Cry all you want. I am here for you now."  
  
After a couple of minutes, Joyce pulled away. "Why did you ask if me and Legolas wanted children and if we were to marry?"  
  
"Because, with your genes I am not sure if you have the choice of immortality. And I know that the children you will have with Legolas shall not be a powerful as you. But one of them most follow you as protector of the planet. And no you are not ment to die. You do not share the same faith as you mother and father. That is all I can tell you now. Only time will let you know."  
  
Joyce nodded before smiling. Then her face saddened again. Gandalf saw this and asked what was wrong.  
  
"I have no idea what to call you."  
  
Gandalf laughed before saying. "You can call me Gandalf, Mithirandir or grandfather or anything you like. This is your chooice."  
  
They were still talking when Aragorn came telling them that dinner was ready.  
  
Before she left, Joyce turned around and said. "Can I tell the others?"  
  
Gandalf nodded and said. "Only if you want it."  
  
When they arrived at dinner, Joyce kept standing instead of sitting down next to Legolas.  
  
"I found out about a couple of hours ago that I still have one living family member. My grandfather."  
  
"Who is it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I am." Gandalf said in his deep voice.  
  
The Hobbits dropped all the food they were eating. Gimli and Aragorn started clapping and Legolas made use of the moment to pull Joyce into a kiss.  
  
When dinner was over, everybody retired to their own rooms. Joyce had to walk alone, since Legolas said that he still needed to do something.  
  
Walking into the room, Joyce saw a note lying on the table. Picking it up she saw that it was from Legolas  
  
It said: "Meet me in the gardens, Legolas."  
  
Putting the note down, she made for the gardens. It was still early. The sun had not even set yet.  
  
When she got there, she saw Legolas standing.  
  
The Elf smiled when she walked over.  
  
"I got your note!" Joyce said. "What did you want to let me come here for?"  
  
Taking a deep breath and taking her hands in his, he said. "You know that I love you. I have told you that many times. I love you with all my heart as I am sure you also know. I love you more then words or anything else can describe. I thanks the Valar everyday for letting you in my life. We joined and are now one. But I want to give you something. I would like to sing something for you."  
  
_With that he began to sing in his beautifull voice.  
  
I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing.  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you far away and dreaming.  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
  
Every moment with you is a moment I treasure.  
  
Don´t want to close my eyes, don´t want to fall asleep.  
  
Cause I miss you babe, and I don´t want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do.  
  
And I don´t want to miss a thing.  
  
Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating.  
  
And I am wondering what you are dreaming, wonder is it is me you are seeing.  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we are together.  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever.  
  
Don´t want to close my eyes, don´t want to fall asleep.  
  
Cause I miss you babe, and I don´t want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do.  
  
And I don´t want to miss a thing.  
  
And I don´t want to miss one smile, I don´t want to miss one kiss.  
  
I just want to be right here with you, just like this.  
  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine.  
  
And I just want to stay in this moment, for all the rest of time._  
  
When he was done, he let go of her hands and untied the neckless. "When I was younger my father gave me this neckless. It is very special for our family. When the child that is not yet married finds his soulmate, this is given to her. To see for all the people that they chooice their bride. That they chooice their princess."  
  
He then handed it to her and asked while sitting down on one knee. "Joyce, I can not promise you peace or the world but I can promise you that I will love you for as long as I live and beyond. Will you become my bride when this is all over?"  
  
Joyce had her hand clasped over her mouth. Then she shook her head, to clear the shock out of her system and said. "Please stand up, Legolas."  
  
Legolas stood up again and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Joyce said. "Yes, Legolas. I will marry you. You have no idea how happy you just made me."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her gently before tying the neckless around her neck.  
  
Joyce then took him by the hand and they walked back to the room.  
  
When they got there, Joyce pressed the Elf on the bed. "I have a little suprise for you too, my prince."  
  
She then started to unbutton her tunic, Legolas smiled. (I am not going to type all of it. I don´t feel like it.)  
  
When it was over, Joyce was sleeping in Legolas his arms. The Elf smiled to himself before he looked at the table and saw the potion standing there. "Oh no, she has forgotten to take it. Now what?" Legolas tought to himself.  
  
Tell me what you think? I am not sure if I will let Joyce become pregnant. But put it in your review if you want her to be. Most votes go. Please review. 


	15. saiyan levels

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I still need ideas on the title for my next story so post away. I will post part 1 today. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce was awoken by Legolas a couple of hours later. The night would surely last for 5 or 6 more hours.  
  
"Legolas, honey, it is still to early. Let me sleep." Joyce tried and turned around.  
  
Legolas signed before shaking her once more. He had let her sleep for two hours before he could not take it anymore. He had to tell her that she had forgotten to take the bottle.  
  
Opening her eyes again, she then said. "Legolas, I am tired. We have a big day tomorrow and I want to sleep, will you let me? What can be so important that you have to wake me so early?"  
  
Legolas held up the bottle.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. What about it?"  
  
Legolas sat down on the bed and said. "You forgot to take it. You can be pregnant."  
  
Joyce burst out laughing. Legolas looked at her shocked before getting angry. "Do you think this is funny? My father will kill me. If he does not kill me for bringing home a mortal as my wife, then he will surely do it because I got one pregnant."  
  
Joyce only laughed harder at seeing him so distressed.  
  
A couple of minutes later, when she was calm enough to speak, she said. "One, I was not laughing because I tought it was funny but because what you said is not true. Will you sit down so I can explain?"  
  
Legolas sat down, he was still a bit angry with her.  
  
"I learned yesterday that I am a quarter Elf. Now if Elves don´t want to become pregnant they can stop it right."  
  
Legolas nodded at this. It was true. If one of the Elves did not want to have children they could stop it.  
  
Joyce smiled before she said. "Now I don´t want any children yet. But since I am only a quarter Elf I can not stop it, if you want children. Now tell me do you want them?"  
  
"No, not yet at least. I want to wait until this war is over." Legolas answered.  
  
"Then what are you worried about. Even without the potion if we both did not want it, we are not going to have children. Now can I go to bed please?" Joyce answered.  
  
Legolas nodded before he put the potion back on the table and layed down next to her.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him, Joyce nuzzdled against him and whispered in his ear. "Let you guard down for once. It will be alright."  
  
When Legolas did not respond, Joyce looked at him. She could see he was trembleling. "What is it, my love?" She asked.  
  
Turning on his side so he was facing her, he then said. "You want to know why I keep my guard up. I will tell you. I don´t want to get hurt. I don´t want people to leave or die. It started when my mother sailed to the undying Lands. She had heard the call of the sea and not even my father or me could stop her from going. I am scared of doing the same as my mother. I do not want to leave all the people I love behind and cause them heart break. My father was never the same after that. He is a great father, but became more strict. When I saw what my mother departing had done to him, I swore to myself that I would never get so hurt in my life. The first time I led my guard done was with Ireth. She hurt me so bad, I promised myself that I would not do it again."  
  
"Then I met you and I fell hard for you and I am still falling. I tried to fight it. But you are so great, I could not help myself. I wish I could be more like you. You have seen much pain in your life and have gone trough so much, yet you still are happy when you get good news or you still have hope. I wish I could do the same. I have been living with my guard up for so long, it is hard to let it down. If you give me time, I think I can do it."  
  
Joyce smiled before pulling him towards her for a kiss. "I will give you time. Now get some sleep. It will be a long and hard day tomorrow. For all of us. I will wake you up when it is time."  
  
Legolas smiled before he let his eyes go unforcesed.  
  
A couple of hours later, Joyce woke up and went for a quick bath. When she was dressed, she hung her crystal around her neck and the neckless she got from Legolas.  
  
She was wearing a black pants, knee high boots and a black tunic. She wore her black hair in a pony tail. Her sword was strapped around her waist and the Lorien cloak was strapped around her neck.  
  
Legolas awoke to her moving around. When Joyce heard him move, she turned around. "Good morning, Legolas."  
  
The Elf smiled before he stood up and walked over to her. "What are you planning on doing with those orcs, dazzle them with you appearance?" He said while giving her a quick kiss before in record time getting dressed and packing his stuff.  
  
When they both walked outside, they met Pippin and Merry on the grass field. They were both dressed for battle.  
  
"Hello, there Hobbits. How did you sleep?" Joyce asked them.  
  
"We slept wonderful and how did you two?"  
  
"We slept good too. Ready for the big battle."  
  
"I think so. Joyce can I ride with you please?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I am not sure, Pippin. But it is fine with me. I am just not sure what my role is today. Apart from protecting anybody." Joyce answered the Hobbit.  
  
"Good morning everybody." Gimli´s voice sounded from the right.  
  
"Hello, Gimli." Everybody greeted him.  
  
"Lass, Aragorn asked for you. Better get going." Gimli said to Joyce.  
  
"Well, I will see you guys later." Joyce said before she walked towards Aragorn´s chambers.  
  
Knocking on the door, Joyce waited until Aragorn opened the door.  
  
When he did Joyce was suprised how much his appearance changed. He was wearing the colors of Gondor, with the white tree and the seven stars on his chest. His hair was away from his face in a braid.  
  
He smiled when he saw the look on her face. "What do you think?" He asked.  
  
Joyce smiled and said. "I think you look like a true king now, Mellon-Nin. And I would be happy to protect you with my life."  
  
Letting her in, he said. "Well, that is your own chooice. I think Legolas and Gandalf will do something to me when I let you die."  
  
"Well apart from them. But that is another subject. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I want to thank you first of all, for the suport you have been giving me trough out the years and this quest. And even if I was wrong sometimes you would still follow me no matter what. I am sorry but I again need your help."  
  
Joyce nodded. "Ask me what you want Aragorn."  
  
"I don´t want you to worry about my life. I want you to fight like you are ment to. You have got a great power inside of you. That power has not been unleashed. The key to that power is trough your emotions. Don´t be afraid of it. That is all I am asking. With that power, we can win. I know that you can not beat Sauron but you can help the rest of us. Just think about what I told you."  
  
Joyce answered with. "I have had access to that power before. But it was too dangerous to enter that level. Aragorn, I can not do. It will kill me and all the people in Mordor. Now I know that is a good things, since all the orcs will be gone, but as will we. I can not controle that power. I am not ready yet." Joyce let her gaze fell to the floor.  
  
Aragorn walked over and gently lifted her chin with his hand. "Yes, you can. You are ready now. I know you are. I can see it. You have changed ever since we started on this quest. Joyce, it is time to become the person you are ment to be."  
  
Pulling herself lose, she then answered. "What part did you not hear? I am not ready for that power. I can not do this. Please don´t make me do this. I don´t want to hurt anybody. Please just don´t." Her voice was starting to break.  
  
"Yes, you can. You are ready." Aragorn said while smiling. His plan was working.  
  
"No, Aragorn. Please don´t. I won´t do it. Please don´t ask this of me." Joyce said her voice thick with fear and other emotions.  
  
Aragorn took a step closer. "You will do this, Joyce. It does not matter if you hurt people. You will save so many. You can do this and you must."  
  
Joyce took a step back wards. "No, Aragorn. I will not. You are wrong."  
  
Aragorn could see he was almost there. "You father did it and it did not matter to him how many people died. You mother made it to that level. Now it is your turn."  
  
"I am not them, Aragorn. They died. Don´t make me do this." Joyce pleaded.  
  
Aragorn saw he had to push her some more. "Then I will order you to unleash that power, Saiyan. Do you hear me. We need that power. So do as I say."  
  
Joyce got scared. She had never seen Aragorn in such a way. Her power was slipping from her, she could feel that she was losing control.  
  
"Then I will take the power from you, saiyan." Aragorn said while taking a step forward.  
  
Closing her eyes, she then lost the control she had.  
  
She was transforming again. There were sparks jumping all over her body. Her hair had become longer and wilder. It had stayed the black collar but her eyes were normally sky blue, now became a Sapphire blue. Her tail had grown back. (Saiyans have got tails). Her crystal was shining blindly.  
  
Aragorn was trown against the wall by the sudden outburst of power. When he opened his eyes again, he saw her standing.  
  
Joyce had gone straight to super saiyan 4.  
  
Joyce then fell to her knees and transformed back to her normal form. Getting up, Aragorn rushed over and pulled her against him for suport.  
  
Joyce was shaking and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Hush, Joyce. It is okay. You did it. See you can do it. I am very proud of you."  
  
Joyce had her head buried in his shoulder. Putting his arm around her, Aragorn continued to talk to her softly.  
  
"I can not control it. How can you say I did it then?" Joyce asked, her voice sounded muffled because of the cloth.  
  
"Because you made it to the level. It was the first time when you were super saiyan also. You could not control the power and transformed back. But the next time you did it. I am sorry I pushed you so hard, but it was the only way to get you so far."  
  
His hand was running in comforting circled on her back.  
  
It was a couple of minutes later when Joyce pulled back. Her face was pale.  
  
Whipping the tears away, Aragorn said. "Stay here, I will give you something that will make you feel better." With that he stood up and took some herbs out his pack.  
  
Brewing them to a tea, he then helped her drink it. When it was done, he saw that she was looking better.  
  
Giving her a big hug, he asked her. "How do you feel?"  
  
Smiling, Joyce answered. "Now I am feeling a lot better. But I need more time before I can make this level work."  
  
Aragorn nodded and then he packed his stuff.  
  
Walking out with her, he noticed the neckless hanging around his neck. "I see that you are going to be a princess. Congratulations, little one."  
  
Joyce smiled at him but said nothing.  
  
When they came to the grasfield were the rest was waiting, Gandalf said. "And Aragorn did it work?"  
  
The man nodded, Gandalf smiled and winked at Joyce.  
  
Joyce mounted Bredo and following Aragorn out of the White City. They were on their way to the final battle.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 


	16. the final battle

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Just a few more chapters and then I will starts my new story. Come up with a good title will you people. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce looked out from under the hood of her cloak. Pippin was sitting in front of her, he too was silent.  
  
"Will we die tomorrow?" Pippin asked very softly.  
  
Tightening her grip around the Hobbit, she answered. "I don´t know Pippin. There will be people who will die, but I don´t know if we will be one of them."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"No, Pippin, I am not scared. I am terrified. But I know that if we want to win this war, we need to give Frodo a safe passing. That is what matters. Are you scared?"  
  
"Yes, very much. But I know it is worth fighting for and dying for. I think."  
  
Joyce smiled and handed the Hobbit an apple. Pippin turned around and smiled at her before he bit in the apple.  
  
A couple of hours later they made camp.  
  
Joyce walked over to where Gandalf was sitting.  
  
The wizard looked up at her, and smiled. But it fainted when he saw her face. "What is wrong, My child?"  
  
"Why did you not tell me that Aragorn wanted to access my powers?" Joyce asked, anger in her voice.  
  
"Oh that. There is this legend that Aragorn told me about. Something about a child from different world, but with all the powers that could possible be given to one person. That one would keep the world save. I did not believe in it, but Aragorn said that it could be you. He wanted to test if it worked. I take it he was right. Maybe we should have told you, but if you knew, you would stop it. And that could mean the defeat of us all."  
  
"Gandalf, I can not control this level yet. I can not say for sure that tomorrow I will know how it works. And then the only way to get me mad enough to enter that level is by or somebody close to me dying or getting wounded. Are you sure that is worth the risk?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "No, it is not. But with your powers and Frodo destroying the Ring we can win. And else you can use this as a trigger. Just think of everything that wil happen when Sauron wins. That should be enough to even get you mad. Now tell me what is that hanging around your neck?"  
  
Joyce sat down next to him before she said. "This is my crystal as always."  
  
"No, they other one. That is Thranduil´s sign. I see that the Elf choice. Now I need to have a word with him." Gandalf said while getting to his feet.  
  
"Please, don´t hurt him to much. I still need him." Joyce shouted to his back.  
  
Legolas was with Arod when Gandalf found him.  
  
"Hello, Gandalf. What brings you here? I tought you were smoking your pipe."  
  
"I was, until I found my granddaughter walking around with what appears to be your neckless. Would you mind explaining that?"  
  
Legolas stopped with petting Arod and turned to Gandalf. "It is not hard to explain. Gandalf. I love her with all my heart and my soul. I would give her the world and everything she wants. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. And if I were to die tomorrow, I would still be the most happy Elf in Middle-Earth because I knew she loved me. And even if your time together was short, I am glad it happened. "  
  
Gandalf looked at him before saying. "I did not come to you, Legolas, for telling you to leave her alone. Because if I would, I would hurt you and Joyce in the process. No, I came here to tell you, that she will become a princess but it still does not mean that she will just sit on a trown and do nothing all day, she loves to fight to much. Don´t try to stop her from that, My boy."  
  
Legolas smiled before saying. "I will not. That is one of the things that made me fall for her. I would never break her heart. I promise. I just think that my father will not be to happy with this at first."  
  
Gandalf laughed. "I am sure of that. I think you are in for some real battle with your father when you get home, Legolas. First with Gimli and then with Joyce. I would love to see that. Come on, let us get some food."  
  
Legolas nodded and with a last pet for Arod, he walked with Gandalf back to the camp.  
  
Joyce was discussing strategics with Aragorn. Gimli was smoking his pipe and listening to them talking and the Hobbits were eating as usual.  
  
Joyce looked up when Gandalf and Legolas came walking back to the fire. Smiling at them, she then focused her attention back on the map.  
  
After that everybody went to bed. Joyce was sound asleep within moment, as was Legolas.  
  
The next morning very early, they arrived at the Black Gate.  
  
Aragorn rides towards it and shouts. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him."  
  
It is silent, but then the gates opened, revealing thousands of orcs.  
  
"Pull back... Pull back!" Aragorn shouts while riding back.  
  
Joyce pulled out her sword.  
  
Aragorn rides in front of them, facing the soldiers. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"  
  
"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan. My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come, when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friend and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day. This day we fight. By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, stand, men of the west!"  
  
Joyce shouts alone side the rest. Catching Legolas his gaze, she smiled briefly before returning her gaze towards the orcs that are surrounding them.  
  
All of them are off the horses. Aragorn is standing front. His eyes are fixed upon Barad-Dûr. The he turns around and looked at them. He smiled before he said. "For Frodo."  
  
With that he charged at the orcs. Joyce follows close behind with Pippin and Merry. Raising her sword, they are soon met by the orcs.  
  
Slashing trough the orcs and using the knife she got from the Twins, Joyce soon lost track of the rest.  
  
She continues to slash trought the orcs. The she heard Pippin shout. "Eagles! The Eagles are coming!"  
  
Looking up, she can see them attacking the Nazgûl.  
  
But then the Nazgûl turn and head for mount Doom. Looking at them, Joyce then heard Legolas calling Aragorn.  
  
Turning around, she can see Aragorn lying on the floor, with on his chest the foot of a big beast of Mordor. He is losing the fight.  
  
She can feel the same rage going trough her as she felt yesterday when she transformed.  
  
Joyce was transforming again. The sparks around her body were back and soon she was in her super saiyan 4 form again. The only difference was that she could stay in it.  
  
Everybody was looking at her, including the orcs. Legolas made use of the situation to pull Aragorn underneath the beast.  
  
The orcs had fear written on their faces. Then it happend Sauron´s eye burst into flames.  
  
All the troupes of Mordor flee, Joyce used a beam to shot most of them down.  
  
Turning around, she then runs to stand besides Gandalf, to watch the destruction of Barad-Dûr. The eye exploded and Gandalf looked at Joyce. The girl looked back and smiled at the wizard before wispering. "Frodo did it."  
  
Gandalf nodded at her.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry begins to chant. Soon a lot of people join him.  
  
In the back ground they can see the Orodruin blowing it´s fiery content in the air and Joyce her smile faints. "Oh god, Frodo is there. We have to safe them, Gandalf."  
  
The wizard nodded at her before saying. "I will take the Eagles. Stay here and help Aragorn with getting the wounded people out of here. Make for Ithilien. I am proud of you. Use your power as long as you need it."  
  
Joyce nodded before she went in search of Aragorn.  
  
She soon heard somebody shouting her name. Turning around, she saw it was Aragorn. Before she could respond, she was tightly hugged by him. When he pulled away, he said. "I am so glad to see that you made it. And you did it. You transformed. Where is Gandalf?"  
  
"He went with the eagles to safe Frodo and Sam. He told me that we should make with the wounded people and the people that are left to make for Ithilien."  
  
Aragorn nodded before saying. "Let us first greet the others before we can make for Ithilien."  
  
Aragorn takes her hand and leads her towards the others.  
  
Legolas is sitting with Merry and Pippin. He is telling them that it will be alright with Frodo.  
  
He would rather be searching for Joyce. He did not see what happened to her, but he would like to know if everything is alright with her.  
  
Then he heard Gimli shouting. "Lassie. You are alright."  
  
Looking up, he saw her standing. Yet she had changed.  
  
Joyce was hugged by Gimli, returning the hug, she let her eyes wonder to the one she was looking for. And she found him sitting with Merry and Pippin.  
  
When their eyes locked, a smile broke on Joyce´s face. Legolas smiled back.  
  
Merry and Pippin both had jumped up to hug Joyce and Aragorn. When Joyce had hugged them back, she moved to Legolas.  
  
The Elf hugged her, but was stopped when Joyce pulled away and kissed him. There was joy and tears in her eyes. Kissing her back, they were interupted when Aragorn said. "I think we have to move."  
  
Joyce broke free and nodded to him.  
  
"How will we move all these men and the wounded to Ithilien?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I can do that. When I entered this level, I was taught a new move. I don´t know what to call it but it mean I can move people within minutes or seconds to a new place. All you have to do it make sure that everybody somehow hold on to me. That means everybody has to join hands. Do you think me can do that?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and smiled before he took a horse and tried to get everybody to hold hands.  
  
When everybody did that, which took a couple of minutes. Aragorn then took Joyce´s hand and Joyce used her new move to take them to Ithilien.  
  
Her eyes were closed. "Did we make it?" She asked Aragorn softly.  
  
"Yes, you can open your eyes."  
  
Joyce did and looked around. She smiled before she clentched her first together and gritted her teeth.  
  
The sparks were getting bigger. Legolas wanted to run towards her, but was stopped by Aragorn. He tried to free himself.  
  
"Don´t Legolas. You will get hurt. She is transforming back, don´t worry."  
  
A couple of minutes later Joyce was in her normal form again. She smiled and Aragorn let go of Legolas.  
  
The Elf smiled and then went to see for himself is he was alright.  
  
After that everything was made ready in order for the arrival or Frodo and Sam.  
  
Hope you like it. Please review. 


	17. the Fellowship reunited

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I still need ideas on a title for my next story. Let´s begin. this stands for speaking in toughts.  
  
It was a couple of hours since the last battle. Everybody was still exited about winning it. Most of the soldier were celebrating. But the remainders of the Fellowship were waiting until Frodo and Sam came home. (so to speak.)  
  
Merry and Pippin were running around, until Joyce pointed them to the table of food and after that nobody had seen them.  
  
Aragorn was helping the wounded, Gimli and Legolas had started another argument who had won this battle.  
  
"I shot more orcs then you did, Gimli." Legolas told the dwarf.  
  
"No, lad. I killed more orcs then you. Face it you lost again." Gimli smirked.  
  
Joyce just happened to walk on them. Shaking her head she then said. "Gentlemen, I believe I am the winner. I killed half of the creatures of Mordor."  
  
Both turned their heads when they heard her say that.  
  
"Well, Lassie. You were not really in the contest, so I don´t know if you won then." Gimli said.  
  
Legolas laughed out loud before saying. "Gimli, my friend. I think she has a point. We lost to her this time. But I still won at the fields."  
  
Shaking her head, Joyce grinned when Gimli fell for it and started arguing with the Elf again.  
  
She froze when she heard Gandalf´s voice in her head.

** Hello, Dear One. We are landing soon. Get what is left of the Fellowship and meet us.**  
  
"Hey, you two. Gandalf and the eagles are landing soon. Let´s go." Joyce shouted to Legolas and Gimli before bolting towards where Aragorn was.  
  
The two friends look at each other before running after Joyce. Not that they could keep up with her.  
  
Joyce had soon warned Aragorn and the Hobbits. They gathered on the grass field.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Pippin asked if somebody could see anything yet.  
  
"Yes, they are coming." Legolas answered.  
  
**We need you help, Joyce. Meet us in the sky and tell the other´s that we need beds to put Frodo and Sam on. They are grievely wounded but will live**  
  
Shouting Gandalf´s directions to the rest, Joyce the took of towards the eagles.  
  
She was flying next to the Eagle on which Gandalf was flying.  
  
"Ah, Joyce. Take Sam first and then come back for Frodo."  
  
Joyce nodded before flying to the eagle to get Sam. "You can let go. I got him." Joyce said to the Eagle.  
  
When she had Sam safely in her arm, she flew back towards the others. Landing softly, Aragorn took Sam from her.  
  
Joyce took off agains and this time she took Frodo. A shock went trough her when she saw that his finger was missing.  
  
She landed gentle on the ground and then felt somebody handed her a cloak. It was Legolas. The Elf smiled and nodded at her, before helping her wrap Frodo in it.  
  
She picked the Hobbit up and rushed inside in one of the healing houses of Ithilien.  
  
Putting Frodo on the bed, she was soon joined by Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
About a half hour later Aragorn said to her. "Thank you, Joyce. We will take it from here, can you tell the others that Frodo and Sam will be fine. If you want you can tell Merry and Pippin they can keep watch by Sam until dinner."  
  
Joyce nodded and walked outside.  
  
The moment she stepped outside, she was surrounded by two Hobbits who asked a lot of questions.  
  
"Will you be silent so I can speak. Both Sam and Frodo will be fine, It can take a couple of hours or days before they wake up. Merry and Pippin, you can keep watch by Sam, but don´t disturb his rest. You will relieved at dinner from the watch."  
  
Merry and Pippin both nodded before they went towards Sam´s room.  
  
Gimli looked satisfied and after tell them that he would be in his tent if they needed him, he walked away.  
  
Legolas made sure he was gone before he asked. "So Frodo will be alright?"  
  
Joyce looked up and met his eyes before she said. "Yes in time his body will heal, but what all of this will have for a infect on his mind, only time will tell."  
  
Legolas´s eyes darkened before he said. "He deserves the peace more than anything. He was the one who made the biggest sacrifise."  
  
Joyce nodded before she said. "Yes, he does."  
  
Joyce wanted to walk off, but then she felt Legolas´s arms wrap themselves around her waist. Relaxing against his chest, she leaning back.  
  
Legolas leaned his head on top of her´s before he softly said. "All of us made sacrifices for this war. Some bigger then other. And we all changed, but I dare say that only tree of the Fellowship went trought the biggest changes of their lives. And only time can tell if that is for the good or for the bad."  
  
"Who are the tree you speak off?"  
  
"First there is Frodo. I am not sure in what he changed but he is much stronger then before. Then there is Aragorn. When we left Rivendell he was acting like the Ranger he always was. And now he is ready to become the king of Gondor. And then last but not least, there is you, my Meleth. You learned to trust your heart and changed into the true protector I knew there was lingering underneath the surface. "  
  
Joyce turned around in his arms so she was facing him.  
  
The Elf smiled before continuing. "At the beginning of the quest you were scared to get hurt and now look at you. You are joined with and Elf. The greatest Elf ever alive I may admit and who has got the most wonderfull personality."  
  
Legolas would have continued if Joyce did not kiss him full on the mouth. When they broke apart Legolas was panting slightly.  
  
They heard somebody laughing in the doorway. Turning around, they saw it was Aragorn.  
  
Letting go of Joyce, Legolas said. "What are you laughing at, Human?"  
  
Smiling Aragorn said. "You, I don´t think Joyce is really that lucky with having you as her future husband. If I were her, I would have dumped you a long time ago, Elf."  
  
At that point Aragorn had to stuff because he had to run away from Legolas who was going after him.  
  
Joyce smiled and laughed at the two friend chasing each other.  
  
Legolas managed to cuff Aragorn on the head, he then had to run away because Aragorn came after him again.  
  
Legolas then hid behind Joyce, as if looking for protection. Joyce moved away quickly and had to suport the wall, since she was laughing so much, she could not stand at her own feet anymore.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas both exchanged looks and smiled at seeing Joyce laugh so much. It was rare that she would laugh so care-free.  
  
Legolas loved the sight of his fiancée have such joy. He was so caught up in it that he did not notice that Aragorn had sneaked up on him, until he felt a tug at his hair. He could not stop a yelp of pain coming from him.  
  
Then the door opened and Gandalf stepped out. Joyce had calmed down enough to stand on her own feet again.  
  
Eyeing the two friends supsicly he then said. "Children, do behave. There is a wounded Hobbit here that needs rest, if you two want to play then do it on the grass field. Joyce, get some dinner and then I want to ask of you if you can keep watch at Sam tonight. He should be waking up soon. You can both join her if you want to."  
  
Joyce nodded before she walked towards the dinning room. Aragorn and Legolas walked after her, but could not stop with teasing each other.  
  
Joyce ate quickly and then made for Sam´s room.  
  
Walking in the room, she saw that Pippin was asleep in the chair next to the bed. Smiling at Merry, she picked up Pippin and walked towards his room and put him in bed.  
  
Walking back in the room, she said softly to Merry. "It is time to go Merry. I will keep watch over Sam. Go on."  
  
When Merry was out of the room, Joyce pulled a chair near the bed and took a book out of her pack and made herself comfortable in the chair.  
  
A couple of hours later there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
Walking to the door and opening it, she saw it was Legolas. He was carrying a tray filled with food.  
  
When he had put it down on the table, he explained. "I figured when Sam would wake up, he would be hungry and maybe that you were hungry too. There has been no change in Frodo apart that he moving but that is all. Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Joyce answered while picking a apple. "Only for a little while. I finaly made some progress in this book and I want to continue that."  
  
Legolas smiled before picking her up and pressing her against him. He then kissed her and let his tongue slide in her mouth. Joyce answered the kiss.  
  
They broke apart when Sam moved suddenly.  
  
Looking at him, Joyce saw that he was still asleep. Smiling she turned back to Legolas, and then gently but with force got him out of the room.  
  
Sticking her head around the door, she said. "I will see you later. I don´t think it is a good idea to have Sam waken up to us kissing."  
  
After closing the door, she sat down on the chair again and picked up her book.  
  
A couple of hours later Sam moaned and stirred. Putting the book away, Joyce leaning in closer to the Hobbit. She smiled when he opened his eyes.  
  
"I must be dreaming. This seems almost like heaven." Joyce heard Sam say.  
  
Smiling, she answered. "Sorry, Sam. But you are not dead yet. You lived as did Frodo."  
  
Sam´s head snapped to where Joyce was sitting. He smiled when he saw her. "Joyce, you are here. But then where am I?" He asked before hugging her.  
  
Returning the hug, Joyce answered. "You are in Ithilien. And everybody of the Fellowship is here. Except Boromir. But I will tell you that story another time. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am feeling okay, I guess. But where is Frodo? He is not dead is he?" Sam asked worry in his voice.  
  
Joyce laughed and said. "No, Frodo is going to be fine. He is in bed just like you. He is on the ment but has not awoken yet. I think if Gandalf will allow it that you can see him tomorrow morning."  
  
Sam´s eyes widen in suprise. "Gandalf is here. But he fell in Moria?"  
  
Joyce smiled. "Yes he fell. He fell as Gandalf the Grey, but he came back as Gandalf the White. I think you will see him very soon."  
  
Then a knock on the door came. Standing up, Joyce opened the door and let Gandalf in.  
  
"Master Gandalf, Sir. I can not believe that you are back." Sam said while running over to the wizard and hugging him.  
  
"Yes, Samwise Gamgee. I am back. I will keep watch over you. Now, Joyce, my dear. If you want you can go to bed now. You know the room where you and Legolas are sleeping."  
  
Joyce nodded and wanted to leave but Sam asked first. "Gandalf, you must be mistaken. Joyce can not spent a room with Legolas. That would mean that they would have to sleep together."  
  
Gandalf smiled and Joyce nodded before saying. "I will fill you in, in the morning Sam. Don´t break you head about it tonight. Sleep tight you two. Good night Gandalf. See you both in the morning."  
  
Gandalf nodded and Sam waved before he turned to Gandalf confused.  
  
Joyce quickly found the room and crawling underneath the blankets, she was fast asleep within moments. Legolas turned around and wrapped his arm around her, before his eyes became unfocused again.  
  
The next morning Joyce awoke early and after a quick bath, in which she was joined by Legolas, they made for Sam´s room again.  
  
Knocking on the door, it was soon opened revealing a happy looking Gandalf.  
  
"Good morning, my child. Stay with Sam for a couple of minutes and then he can come outside and eat with us. I am off to see Frodo again."  
  
Joyce nodded and both stepped aside to let Gandalf pass.  
  
Legolas greeted Sam happy before hugging the Hobbit. Sam was all dressed and ready to go.  
  
Sitting on his bed, he then asked with a smile. "So what is going on between you two?"  
  
Legolas smiled before telling the whole story to Sam.  
  
When he was done, the Hobbit was smiling broadly and said. "Congratulations and I can not wait to see Mister Frodo´s face hen he hears this. I always knew something was going on between you two, but I did not expect this. Shall we go? I am starving."  
  
All of them made their way down to the breakfast table and it was spent in fun times and laughter.  
  
One of the servant came walking in and wispered in Joyce´s ear. "Lord Gandalf is asking for you."  
  
Joyce nodded and stood up. "Gandalf asked for me. We will let you know when Frodo wakes up." Everybody nodded.  
  
When Joyce walked into the room, she saw Frodo was already awake. He and Gandalf were laughing very hard.  
  
Frodo looked at her before he smiled again. Smiling back, Joyce took a step back when Merry and Pippin greeted Frodo by jumping on the bed and hugging him.  
  
Gimli entered next and waved at Frodo before standing next to Joyce. Then Legolas entered and the two exchanged smiles. Aragorn followed Legolas and he too smiled at Frodo.  
  
At last Sam entered. Frodo smile fainted but then Sam smiled at him and Frodo smiled broadly again.  
  
The Fellowship is reunited again.  
  
This was it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. a nice day

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. I think the title for my next story will be **Heart´s obstacles.** Tell me what you think. Let´s begin.  
  
Joyce smiled when she saw Merry, Pippin and Sam hugging and laughing with Frodo.  
  
"Well, Frodo, you must be hungry now." Pippin said while smiling.  
  
"No, Pippin not really. But if you want to go and have second breakfast, you are free to go." Frodo answered while smiling back.  
  
Shrugging Pippin said. "Well then suit yourself. Who will join us?"  
  
Merry jumped up as did Gimli. The rest exchanged a look with Frodo.  
  
"Go, I will get ready and if it is okay with Gandalf. I would like to go for a walk." Frodo said.  
  
Smiling Gandalf said. "Yes, Frodo. But don´t overwork yourself is that understood. Now the rest can do what they want. Aragorn I need to speak with you about the crownation."  
  
Aragorn signed and said. "I was hoping it could wait at least a couple of days. Or maybe months. I guess not."  
  
Joyce grinned at him.  
  
Seeing this Aragorn added. "You will get your share, Joyce and then I will laugh at you. I swear."  
  
Shaking his head, Gandalf took Aragorn by his shoulder and guided him out of the room. After that he came inside to say. "Frodo, I want somebody to stay with you when you go for a walk. Just pick somebody. We will join you shortly."  
  
Frodo looked over at the room. "Who will go for second breakfast?"  
  
Merry, Pippin and Gimli raised their hand. Sam was looking at his feet. "How about you Sam?" Joyce asked.  
  
Looking up, Sam said. "I would like to, but I don´t want to leave Frodo."  
  
Frodo smiled at this and said. "Sam, you can go. I am sure Legolas or Joyce will stay with me. I am fine now. The quest is over, you don´t have to worry about me anymore."  
  
"Fine, then I will join you guys for second breakfast." Sam said.  
  
"Frodo, I am sorry, but you have to excuse me for a couple of minutes. I need to do something. I will join you for the walk in about a half hour, is that alright?" Legolas asked.  
  
Frodo nodded and then said to Joyce. "It seems that I will be you burder then for today. I hope that you do not mind."  
  
Joyce smiled at the Hobbit and said. "I do not mind at all Frodo. I will wait outside until you are ready."  
  
Everybody left the room. Legolas smiled at Joyce, before kissing her on the cheek and left.  
  
Gimli was shaking his head and sending mad looks towards the Elf´s back. The Hobbits smiled at him. Joyce grinned before pushing them towards the breakfast area.  
  
She then waited for Frodo.  
  
A couple of minutes later the door opened and Frodo stepped outside. He smiled at her, before asking. "What way shall we walk?"  
  
"Maybe we can just walk over the grass field. It is big enough and the rest can find us easily."  
  
Frodo nodded and they were on their way.  
  
The first couple of minutes were spent in silence, until Frodo asked. "Joyce, what happened to Boromir?"  
  
"I am sorry Frodo, but he has died. The day when the Fellowship broke, we were attacked and the Uruk-Hai took Merry and Pippin captive. They killed Boromir."  
  
Frodo looked beaten by this news. "That is a sad thing to hear. He wanted to take the ring from me, I am sorry that he had to pay with his life."  
  
Joyce shook her head. "No, Frodo. He died defending Merry and Pippin. That is an honorable death. Don´t be sorry. The ring is destroyed and it will not be coming back."  
  
The Hobbit smiled before taking a good look at her. "Joyce, you changed. But I cannot put my finger on it what it is precisely. Tell me what has happened to you."  
  
Joyce smiled before she sat down underneath a tree. "I will tell you, but let us sit down. It is a long story."  
  
Frodo went to sit down by her and then said. "Does it have something to do with Legolas? You two were very close on the quest."  
  
Joyce smiled again before she said. "You are very good at guessing Frodo. As is Sam. But before I tell you my tale, you have to answer me this. How did you know of the closeness from me and Legolas?"  
  
Frodo smiled at the memory." It was in the way he looked at you and talked to you. Gandalf told me he was usualy more silent. But when I saw the two of you talk so much, I tought that there was something going on between you two, but I was and still am not sure what it is."  
  
Joyce smiled and leaned back against the tree and said. "I will tell you then. Well, if it hard to say but also quite easy. I love him. And he said he loved me back. Well okay it went the other way around but who minds the details right."  
  
Frodo gasped before laughing. "Wow, This is something I never expected. But then again things change. But this still does not explain why you changed so much."  
  
Joyce smiled and told Frodo everything that had happened between Legolas and her. Without the things he did not need to know. The last thing she told about the transformation.  
  
Frodo smiled when the story was done and said. "Well, I see a lot of things have happend. Now I will tell you what has happened when we left the Fellowship."  
  
Joyce listened intensely to Frodo´s story. When he was done, she said. "You have earned my respect Frodo. If there is anything I can do for you, all you have to do is send for me and I will come."  
  
Frodo smiled before saying. "Thank you, Joyce. I will remember it."  
  
"Want to walk ahead?" Joyce asked Frodo. The Hobbit nodded and stood up.  
  
They were talking on all sort of things. Joyce had told Frodo about that Gandalf was her grandfather and the Hobbits reacted very suprised at that.  
  
Frodo was talking to Joyce, when he saw Legolas sneaking up at them. The Elf put his finger to his lips, indicating that he wanted to scare Joyce. Frodo smiled and continued to talk to her.  
  
Joyce smiled as Frodo told her about the things that Merry and Pippin used to get into when they were smaller.  
  
Joyce nearly jumped when two hands encircled her waist and pulled her back. Looking over her shoulder, she was met by Legolas smiling widely at her. Signing softly, she elbowed him again. Legolas only grinned widder and tightened his grip.  
  
"Legolas, as much as I like to feel you arm around, it will be hard moving. Is there any way of you letting me go?" Joyce told the Elf.  
  
Legolas grinned again and said. "I can think of a few things. But those are better left in private, how about a kiss? But not a normal kiss, a real kiss."  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes, before she said. "Fine, but remember I am only doing this because I love you, normally you would be death, keep it in mind. Now if you would loosen up some I could acutally move."  
  
Legolas loosened his grip some, but did not let go.  
  
Joyce exchanged a look with Frodo before she said. "I am sorry Frodo, but he is kind of determend."  
  
After that she turned around and kissed Legolas full on the mouth. The Elf tightened his grip and deepened their kiss.  
  
Frodo was watching the trees and the bird, but after a couple of minutes he coughed idicating that he was still here.  
  
Joyce broke the kiss, but Legolas still help onto her.  
  
Sending him a look, she said. "Legolas, honey, come on, let go of me now. It has been enough. Or you can sleep outside tonight."  
  
Legolas locked her gaze, and Joyce saw that love shone in his eyes but also a part of the sea longing still lingered there. His eyes were getting stormy and he wispered in a horse voice in her ear. "Does that mean you have a suprise for me tonight?"  
  
Joyce grinned and whispered back. "That is something you will have to find out for tonight, that is if you let go of me now."  
  
Legolas let go of her in an instance. He smiled at Frodo. Frodo smiled back, before asking. "Will Gimli like it?"  
  
Joyce laughed out loud and Legolas said. "He does not got anything to do with this. But no, I don´t think he will like this."  
  
A couple of minutes later the others joined them. Joyce smiled at seeing the Hobbits so happy to see each other again.  
  
Soon she felt Legolas´s arm going around her waist again. He pulled her against him and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"They seem happy, Joyce there is something I have to tell you." She heard him say to her.  
  
Joyce nodded and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"My father send me a letter, he will not be able to make Aragorn´s coronation and so I have to act as the prince of the Elves of Mirkwood. I take it your place is with Aragorn that day?"  
  
Joyce nodded before she said. "Yes, he asked me to stand by him when he will be crowned."  
  
They had to break up their conversation because Frodo needed to be saved from Merry, Pippin and Sam lying on top of him.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spend in fun times between friends. As was dinner and the evening.  
  
When Joyce walked to the room she shared with Legolas, she was suprised to find Legolas gone as were the blankets on the bed and the pillows.  
  
There was a note on the table again. It said: "follow the direction on this note and it will lead you to me."  
  
Shrudding Joyce left the room and followed the direction, soon she was walking on the grass towards a tree by the river. The tree was out of sight unlesh somebody was looking for it.  
  
Stepping up to the tree, she colapsed her hand over her mouth in sheer suprise.  
  
Legolas had made a bed underneath the leaves and the stars. He was lying on the blankets, he smiled when he heard her coming.  
  
Getting up, he then took her by the hand and while sitting down again, he said. "You said I had to sleep outside tonight if I did not let go, so I figured why not sleep outside the both of us. Unlesh you mind." Love was shining in his eyes.  
  
He was silenced when Joyce kissed him and let her tongue explore his mouth. Legolas answered the kiss by playing with her tongue.  
  
The rest of the evening was spend in bliss.  
  
Aftermaths Joyce was lying against Legolas. She was smiling and said. "Don´t worry about me getting pregnant I took the potion."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed the top of her head, before he looked up at the stars.  
  
"They are beautifull, are they not?" He asked her.  
  
Joyce nodded and said. "Even though I am from there, I feel more at home on Arda. I would not want to leave this place for the world."  
  
Legolas smiled before he said. "But someday you have to. You are mortal. But I will follow you, not matter what."  
  
Joyce answered with. "No, Legolas you won´t. Death is not your path, I believe there is another path for us and not only us two but for all of the Fellowship."  
  
Legolas yawned, causing Joyce to smile. "How about we get some sleep? We will go back to Minas Tirith tomorrow and it will be a couple of long days after that."  
  
Legolas nodded before crawling underneath the blanket and pressed her against him again. For some reason, he could not sleep anymore without having Joyce next to him or in his arms.  
  
Joyce smiled before she fell asleep.  
  
This was another chapter. Next one is the day before the crownation. Hope you liked the title of my next story. Please review 


	19. the end

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any more ideas just email me. Let´s begin.  
  
They were leaving for Minas Tirith and the crowning of Aragorn.  
  
"Gandalf, we can stay here a bit longer right, I can be crowned next year." Aragorn tried again.  
  
"No, Aragorn we cannot. You will be crowned King, my friend." Gandalf answered for the thenth time.  
  
"I am going to get my stuff now." Aragorn said while running towards his room.  
  
He was very nervous and did not want to be crowned King.  
  
It was a couple of hours later and all the horse were packed. They only had to wait for Aragorn.  
  
"Joyce, do me a favor and go look where he is. I believe he is hiding somewhere." Gandalf asked her.  
  
Joyce nodded and dismounted her horse.  
  
Running towards Aragorn´s room, she found it completly empty. Signing softly to herself, she walked onto the hallway. It was so typical Aragorn that he would hide.  
  
She soon found a maid. "Have you seen Lord Aragorn running here by any change?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, he ran into the woods. Towards the lake I believe." She answered.  
  
Thanking the maid, Joyce used her powers to zap to the lake.  
  
There he was sitting along the water side.  
  
"Ah, Aragorn. Thanks the Valar I found you, come on we have to go." Joyce said.  
  
Aragorn jumped into the water while hearing her voice.  
  
Joyce helped him out of the water and said. "I am sorry. You can put on some dry clothes when we get to the horses."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, I won´t. I am not coming."  
  
Joyce signed again and said. "Look, I know this does not seem nice to you. But you are ready to become a king and besides if you don´t become a king you cannot marry Arwen."  
  
That seemed to draw Aragorn´s attention, but then he stood still again. "No, it is not worth it. I will be a terrible king and Arwen won´t like me and she will leave me and die...."  
  
Joyce had heard enough and walked up to him and slapped him across the face.  
  
"I am sorry I had to hit you, but you have to stop this. Now you are coming with me and we are going to Minas Tirith and get you crowned and you will make a great king."  
  
Aragorn looked at her with big eyes. He had never seen her in such a way.  
  
Joyce signed and then took his hand and zapped under protest from Aragorn back to the horses.  
  
Gandalf smiled when he saw that Joyce had brought Aragorn along.  
  
"Sam, can I have some rope please?" Joyce asked Sam. The suprised Hobbit took some rope out of his pack and handed it to her.  
  
"Why do you need the rope?" Frodo wanted to ask, when Aragorn bolten again.  
  
Joyce signed but used her powers to catch the nearly crowned king.  
  
"To catch Aragorn. He keep on running away." She explained while putting the rope around him.  
  
She then helped him mount the horse, ignoring the scowling Aragorn.  
  
Gimli and Legolas were chuckling softly. The Hobbits were laughing out loud and Gandalf was grinning.  
  
They were riding for a couple of hours now, when Joyce stopped and asked Aragorn. "I will get you lose now, but if you run, I will knock you out cold and carry you in the city."  
  
The man only grumbled, but nodded then.  
  
He was untied in a couple of seconds, Joyce held onto the rope, but Aragorn had learned his lesson and remained seated on his horse.  
  
Joyce shook her head and grinned at him. Aragorn continued to scowl at her but then smiled.  
  
A couple of hours later, they could see the city. By this time Aragorn had turned as pale as the walls and looked ready to turn his horse and ride away as fast as he could.  
  
Joyce looked at him, but did take out the rope. At seeing that Aragorn said. "I will ride on the city on my own, but thank you."  
  
When they rode into the city, they were welcomed by all the people, who came to cheer for their new king.  
  
Aragorn smiled and waved at the people. Frodo looked a little bit taken back by all the people.  
  
When they had made it to the top level and everybody dismounted their horses, Aragorn released his breath, he did not even know he was holding.  
  
"Well that was very nice." He said at last.  
  
"See, there is nothing bad about it. This is how it will be tomorrow." Gandalf said.  
  
"I think I can do that." Aragorn said but turning a little bit white.  
  
Joyce was standing next to Legolas, who was helping Gimli dismounting.  
  
The Elf smiled at her before he said. "I am sorry, but I cannot spent time with you. I need to get ready as should you. And the Elves from Mirkwood have already arrived."  
  
Then kissing her on the cheek, he left her alone.  
  
Joyce looked at his back with a unreadable expression on her face.  
  
She then left to go to her room.  
  
When she opened the door, she was soon hugged by two figures.  
  
Returning the hug, she noticed it were Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
When they both stepped back, they smiled at her.  
  
"Well, brother, what would you say, she surely looks different." Elladan said.  
  
"Yes, she does. And I also see that we should bow, she is going to be a princess soon." Elrohir said.  
  
"What? Well that is a suprise." Elladan answered back.  
  
"Did you guys come to see Aragorn´s coronation?" Joyce asked, interrupting them.  
  
Both nodded and Elladan said. "And to give prince Legolas Greenleaf a warning."  
  
"Why is that?" Joyce asked.  
  
"That he should treat you with respect. By the way, you are sleeping with us tonight. It is because you are not allowed to sleep with Legolas the night before he has to get into his role as a prince. And besides we need to get you ready." Elrohir said.  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes and answered. "If you guys snore, you can sleep on the balcony."  
  
The two Elves laughed and then went down for dinner.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Aragorn is kneeling before Gandalf, who placed the crown on his head."Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed."  
  
Aragorn met Gandalf´s gaze and they both smile.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath and locked his eyes with Joyce for a minute before he turned around to face all the people.  
  
"This day does not belong to one men, but to all. Let us together rebuilt this world, that we may share in the days of peace."  
  
Everybody clapped and cheered for their new king.  
  
Joyce was looking for Legolas. She had not seen him since yesterday. God she missed him.  
  
Joyce is all dressed in black. She looks like the opposite of Gandalf. Her hair is done in a braid by the twins.  
  
She smiled at Gimli.  
  
Aragorn is walking towards the white tree. He passed Eowyn and Faramir on the way, who look happy at each other.  
  
"Come, it is time." Joyce can feel Gandalf taking her by the arm.  
  
"What is going on, Gandalf?" Joyce asked the wizard. But he merely smiled.  
  
When he stopped, Joyce stood next to him.  
  
Her mouth fell open when she saw Legolas. He looked like a different person. He was wearing a silver tunic and wore a crown on his head.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas clasped each other on the shoulder and Aragorn muttered. "Hannon Le (Thank you)"  
  
Legolas smiled and he let his gaze wonder to the left, where a banner for the king of Gondor was made.  
  
Joyce smiled, she knew who was behind that banner. She could read it on Elrond´s face. It was Arwen.  
  
Aragorn had moved to take the banner from Arwen and set it aside.  
  
Arwen lowered her gaze, but Aragorn lifted her chin, so that she had to meet his eyes. They stare for a moment, but then Aragorn kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
Joyce began to cheer and clapping. She was happy for her friend. Her eyes then drift to Legolas. He is smiling at the reunion of the two lovers.  
  
It is as if he is sensing that Joyce is looking at him, because he turns his head to the right and smiled at her. Joyce smiled back.  
  
Gandalf puts his hand on Joyce´s shoulder and all of the Fellowship walk to the Hobbits. They bow before Aragorn, but he interupts them.  
  
"My friends. You bow to no one." And with that everybody bowed before the Hobbits.  
  
When they all stand up again, Gandalf said out loud. "This day is not only a coronation, but also a wedding. The wedding of Aragorn Ellasar Telcontar and Arwen Undomiel."  
  
Joyce smiled at the look on Aragorn´s face. But then the King smiled.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
The wedding is held in the trown room. Gandalf was joining them as one.  
  
Joyce was standing next to Elladan and Elrohir on Aragorn´s side.  
  
Legolas was standing next to Gimli on the other side.  
  
"Arwen, will you accept your duty as a Queen of Gondor and do you promise to honour this man and love him for the rest of your life?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Arwen said.  
  
"Aragorn, will you accept Arwen as your queen and do you promise to honour her and love her for the rest of your life?" Gandalf asked again.  
  
"Yes, I do." Aragorn said.  
  
"Then Arwen, I pronounce you Queen of Gondor. And the both of you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Aragorn and Arwen kissed and the whole room began to cheer.  
  
When they broke off, Aragorn smiled at Gandalf and said. "But this is not the only wedding we will have soon. First I present to you Faramir, steward of Gondor and Lady Eowyn of Rohan."  
  
Everybody cheered again.  
  
Aragorn held up his hand, indicating that he wanted silence. He then said. "But there are two more people who I would like to introduce to you. Both are very dear friends of mine and they have fought very hard in this war to prevent people from dying. They still need certain blessing to get married but as I said to Gandalf, that I will personally see to it that they get it and help in every way that I can."  
  
The whole room was silent.  
  
Aragorn smiled at Arwen before turning around. Elladan had pushed Joyce forward a bit and Aragorn took her hand.  
  
Legolas was suddenly pushed forward by Gimli.  
  
Aragorn had led Joyce to the middle of the room. He smiled when Gimli ¨pushed Legolas besides him.  
  
Aragorn then gave, Joyce her hand to that of Legolas and said. "You have my blessing, my friends. And I hope of everybody in the room."  
  
He then stepped away and allowed Legolas to take both her hands.  
  
Joyce smiled at him and he could read the thanks in her eyes, before she looked at Legolas. The Elf smiled and looked happy for once.  
  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss!!!" They heard somebody shout. Looking back, Joyce saw that it was Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Shakin her head, she then leaned in and captured Legolas´s lips in a soft and gentle kiss. The kiss lasted only for seconds but everybody began to cheer.  
  
And so the party and the new lives of the Fellowship began. They were still bonded in love and friendship and would always remain in doing so.  
  
This is the last chapter. I am beginning with my new story soon so watch out for it. It is called heart obstacles. Please review. 


End file.
